The KND Benders
by MichaelDJ54
Summary: What will happen when The Kids of Sector V find out they have powers like the benders of Avatar: the last Airbender? Don't have to like Avatar to enjoy. Please R&R. Finished
1. Fire for Numbuh four

I do not own KND or the Avatar powers

It was silent in the treehouse, which was very unusual. Suddnely, as if on cue, the large S.K.O.O.L.-.B.U.S. abruptly crashed in the landing area. It was heavily damaged and was smoking from the engine. The kids, badly injured, bleeding, and bruised, stumbled out of the broken down bus. Even Numbuh 1 and his obbesion for missions was all tired out. "Wow, the Delightful Dorks weren't kidding today!"Numbuh 2 wheezed before collapsing on the couch, face first. "I agree, that was almost too close for comfort!"Numbuh 1 exclaimed. "All Numbuh 5 wants to do right now is just relax,"Numbuh 5 muttered, sitting on the chair. "That sounds like a good idea, I'll be up in my room,"Numbuh 4 muttered, half stumbling, half limping to his room. He was up there for about an hour, resting his wounds, and the same for the kids down below him. After resting a while, he decided he needed to punch something, so he instantly went to his punching bag and started hitting it, imagining it to be the Delightful children.

"Lousy Delightful Dorks, thinking they're so tough, when they only use Robots! I swear the next time I see them, I'll give them a pow!"He exclaimed, kicking the air. "And a Thwak!"He shouted, punching upwards. "And then a kapow!"He exclaimed, punching forward, but just as he did, something cool, amazing, and strange happened. As soon as he shot forward as far as it could go, a small fireball shot out and hit the bag, lighting it on fire. Numbuh 4, who was dumbstruck at what just happened, stared at the burning bag. Immediatley, as soon as he snapped out of it, he started trying to put the fire out, then slowly stepped away and looked at his hands.

"Whoa..."Was all he could say. "Guys! COME HERE!"He exclaimed. Suddenly, the entire team walked in, still sore, and looked around.

"What's wrong Numbuh 4?"Numbuh 1 groaned.

"Guys! Watch this!"He exclaimed, punching the air, expecting the fire to appear again, but nothing happened. He punched again, again nothing. The team stared at him. "Ummm, Numbuh 4, maybe you should lie down,"Numbuh 5 suggested. "No! I'm serious! Just a second ago, a fireball shot out of my hand! I swear!"Numbuh 4 shouted, punching the air again, once again, not shooting fire. The team just stared at him, and slowly backed away, hearing Numbuh 5 muttering that he's lost it. Giving up, he decided to just go downstairs and watch t.v. While watching Bugs Bunny, they all felt a rumbling beneath their feet.

"Oh, who could that be?"Numbuh 5 said sarcastically. The walls suddenly exploded, revealing the large robot the delightful children used earlier. It was like a huge battle robot, with large spiky fists, two rocket launchers on both sides of its head, and eyes that could produce lasers. "Hello kids Next doomed, miss us?"The unmistakable voice of the Delightful Children asked. The kids grunted and got out their weapons, but proved useless when one of the giant hands swooped down and grabbed Numbuh 1, 2, 3, and 5, but not 4 because he was out of the area of the swipe. The children smirked as they looked at Numbuh 4. "Well, well, well, look at this. The Kids Next doors lives depend on the IDIOT of the group!"They shouted, and the fist squeezed the kids, causing them all to groan.

Numbuh 4 growled at them and ran up to them, and tried to jump up to the hand to help his friends, but before he got up there, the other hand reached up and grabbed him and lifted him up to the same level as his friends. "Poor Wally, if you wanted to perish along with your friends, why didn't you just say so?"They asked, and started squeezing him. He barely opened his eyes to see his friends pained look on their faces, and he felt something. Suddenly, he started shaking, and just as suddnely, the entire hand which trapped him exploded, and he landed on his feet, turned, and the children, and the kids, trying to keep their conciousness, gasped.

Numbuh 4s hands were engulfed with orange-red flames.

He looked down at them, and smiled. "Cool,"He whispred, then looked up. The children shook their heads and stared at him. "Oh yeah, well lets see how you like this!"The blonde one in front pressed a button, and the two rockets on the sides of its head launched forward, and right towards him. He ducked out of the way and they exploded behind him. Lifting his right hand, he launched the fireball, striking an eye and destroying it, the same with the other hand and other eye. He concentrated, and fire came back, then be shot both hands forward and shot a huge stream of fire towards the robot, piercing the chest and destroying the device which kept the machine running. The hand went limp and dropped the kids, and the giant droid exploded, sending the kids right back to the mansion.

As soon as they got their breath back, they all stared at him as he did his hands, which were currently fire-less.

"Whoa,"Was once again all he could say.

Before you start saying something, I DID NOT steal this idea from Cracker Jacks Secluded power. Also, I'm working on a sequel to an Australian Werewolf in America, and if you're wondering how Numbuh 4 knew what to do when he was fighting, you could say it was instinct. Well, i still hope you enjoyed it! Read, review, no flmaes, and I'll update!


	2. the water bender revealed

Like I keep saying, i don't own KND...

"And you all thought I was crazy!"Numbuh 4 exclaimed happilly. "That was cool Numbuh 4!" Numbuh 2 said. "Yeah, it was amazing! How'd ya do it?"Numbuh 3 asked, getting in his face. "I don't know,"He said honestly, he didn't even know what he was doing in the fight, he was just guessing! "Well, just do what you did before and maybe it'll come back to you, if it took out the delightful children that easily, think of what it could do to others!"Numbuh 1 exclaimed. Numbuh 4 sighed, closed his eyes, and started concentrating. '_Make fire appear, make fire appear,'_ he thought, opened his eyes, and saw nothing on his hands. "Crud!"He said sadly. "Maybe it was a one time thing..."Numbuh 2 suggested. "Fire just doesn't come out of your hands for one time in your life!"Numbuh 5 corrected.

"She's right, just try it again, imagine fighting the Delightful dorks again,"Numbuh 1 said. Numbuh 4 smiled, closed his eyes, and concentrated on the delightful children. He imagined earliar, when he shot the fire, and completely destroyed the robot. Suddenly, he heard everyone gasp in surprise. He opened his eyes, and smiled tryumphantly. "Yeah!"He shouted, throwing his hands up in the air. Bad mistake, because when he did, he shot the fire off his hand and it hit the ceiling, causing it to start a small fire. "Whoa!"numbuh 1 exclaimed, running to the bathrrom to get water. The others glared at him. He chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head. "Eh heh, sorry,"He said silently.

Soon, they got the fire out and decided Numbuh 4 should practice _outside_ for obvious reasons. So, not to cause any trouble with fires, they went to the lake, so incase they did do something wrong, they would have easy access to put it out. Numbuh 4 stood in front of a near by tree, hands ablaze. "Now!"Numbuh 1 ordered. Numbuh 4 threw his hands forward and shot the fireball, hitting the tree and lighting it on fire. Numbuh 5 groaned, got up, picked up the bucket, and splashed the tree with it. Numbuh 4 concentrated, and his hands caught on fire again. "Hey, I think I'm getting the hang of this!"He exclaimed, looking at his hands happily. Suddnely, thinking of something, he walked over to the tree, looked at his hands, and karate chopped the tree, he actually cut it and made a large singed mark in it! "Cool!"He exclaimed

Numbuh 3 suddnely sighed from exhaustion. "Man, its hot and Numbuh 4 shooting fire isn't exactley helping!"She exclaimed, wiping her hand with her sleeve and whiping it across her face. Numbuh 5 then noticed something, when Numbuh 3 whiped her hand, the water next to her rippled. "Hey, Numbuh 3?"She asked. "Yeah?"She answered. "Come here, Numbuh 5 has to ask you something,"She said. Numbuh 3 walked over to her. "Okay, do what Numbuh 5 does, go like this,"Numbuh 5 said, lifting her hands over her head like she was lifting something.

Numbuh 3 mimiced her, and when she did, she also noticed the water rippled. "Whats that?"She said, looking over the lake. "Numbuh 3, move your hands around,"Numbuh 5 said, looking over the edge along with her. She then started moving her hands in different random places, and to her surprise, the water rippled and followed her movements. "Guys, come here!"Numbuh 3 shouted. The guys walked over. "Whats up Numbuh 3?"Numbuh 4 said. "Watch!"She exclaimed and continued to move her hands, causing the ripples to once again follow her movement. She smiled, and then shot her hand up in the air excitedly, and when she did, a small wall of water shot up and went down again.

They all stared in wide eyed shock. "Whoa,"Numbuh 2 said. "So does that mean..."Numbuh 1 said. "Yay! I can control water!"She exclaimed like it was no big deal.

Well, theres that chapter. Numbuh 3 is a water bender and Numbuh 4 is a fire bender. Want to find out what the others are? You'll just have to read and find out! Review, no flames, and I'll update


	3. The quiet ones powers

In the risk of being sued, I'll say it...I don't own KND, just the plot, or the Avatar powers...

Numbuh 4 struck the tree, hands ablaze and cut clean halfway through it. He grinned, and made the fire die down. They then all turned their attention to Numbuh 3, who was making some water float around her like a giant snake, then throwing it back into the water. "Yay! This is fun!"She exclaimed happily. "Okay gang, I think thats enough for today, lets pack it up and go back to the treehouse,"Numbuh 1 announced, standing up from watching Numbuh 3 and 4 practice their newly found powers. They both groaned in disappointment, for they wanted to stay there and play with their powers, and yet they had no choice, so they started walking back to the treehouse. They didn't bother bringing a ship, to avoid any airborne attacks.

Numbuh 4 looked at his hands again, then turned to Numbuh 3. "Pretty cool, huh?"He asked. "Yeah it is cool, I can control water!"She said happily. "And I can control fire!"He exclaimed, lighting his hands on fire on fire again. Meanwhile, Numbuh 2 noticed Numbuh 4 lighting his hands on fire, and smiled. "I guess it fits Numbuh 4 get the fire powers, cause he's a_ hothead!_,"He exclaimed, laughing at his own pathectic excuse for a joke. Numbuh 5 could only stare blankley at him, Numbuh 1 just groaned in annoyance. A second later, he was screaming, and ran as fast as his legs could carry him, Numbuh 5 and 1 noticed a small fire on the back of his pants, then looked at Numbuh 4, who was snickering. "Hey, he desevered it, plus, it's funny!"He exclaimed, laughing. It was true, everyone soon started laughing at watching Numbuh 2 trying to put out the fire.

Soon, they all got back to the treehouse. "Man, after a long day like today, all Numbuh 5 wants to do is relax!"She exclaimed, sitting on her chair while everyone else sat on the couch, right in front off the tv, where Numbuh 2 and 4 started playing games. "I'll bet you 5 buck Numbuh 2 wins,"Numbuh 5 whispered to Numbuh 1. "You're on,"He whispered back. After about 10 minutes, Numbuh 4 pressed one final button and the screen flashed, and a large "PLAYER ONE, WINNER" Appeared on the screen. "HA! In your face!"Numbuh 4 shouted, jumping up on the couch. Numbuh 1 smirked at Numbuh 5, then held his palm out. "Pay up,"He whispered. Numbuh 5 growled, and lifted her foot and stampted it on the ground out of anger.

Suddenly, there was a small rumbling on the ground. Everything was silent, as everyone slowly reached for their weapons, expecting the Delightful Children o attack again. Numbuh 1 looked out the window, and saw nothing. "False alarm everyone,"He said. Everyone sighed and put their things away. "What was that?"Numbuh 2 asked. "Who knows?"Numbuh 5 said, looking at her foot. Suddnely, she had a thought, she looked at Numbuh 4, then numbuh 3, then her foot again. "I wonder,"She muttered to herself. She then stood up, which got the attanetion of everyone. "Whats up Numbuh 5?"Numbuh 1 said. She then lifted her foot again, and slammed it on the ground, and the entire treehouse shook.

Everyone fell from their places, Numbuh 1 staggered and grabbed the chair to keep balance. Numbuh 2 fell from the chair and fell on his face. Numbuh 3 lost her balance and landed on Numbuh 4, who then started blushing and slowly pushed her off. They all looked at Numbuh 5 again. "Just as Numbuh 5 thought...she can control the earth,"She said, the smile never fading from her face.

Okay, there's that Chapter, Numbuh 5 an earth Bender, Numbuh 4 a fire bender, and numbuh 3 is a water bender. What about numbuh 1 and 2? You'll just have to read and find out! Review, no flames,a nd I'll update!


	4. Practice Fight: Fire vs earth

Like I said, I don't own KND

The kids were all once again outside, but this time, for battle practice. Numbuh 4 grinned, and lit his hands on fire, then faced Numbuh 5, who had her arms crossed and was grinning. "Please, you think you can beat Numbuh 5? Bring it!"She exclaimed. Numbuh 4 grinned too. "Whatever you say!"He exclaimed, throwing his hand forward and shooting a fireball forward. Numbuh 5 slammed her foot on the ground, making a large chunk of land to rise up from the ground and block the blast. Numbuh 5 then thrusted her hand forward, shooting the ground forward. Numbuh 4 rolled to the side and bounced back on his feet, then shot another blast of fire. Numbuh 5 ducked under this one, then lifted her hands and slammed them into the ground, causing a small shockwave to produce, knocking Numbuh 4 off his feet.

He growled and got to his feet, then set his hands on fire and ran towards his friend, then karate chopped her. She jumped back as the chop barely skimmed her shirt, making a singe mark in it. She then lifted her hands as if she was lifting something heavy, and behind her, a huge chunk of land rose up. She then threw her hands forward and threw the heavy land straight at Numbuh 4. Numbuh 4 gulped, set his hands ablaze, then put them together and shot both of them forward at the same time, creating a direct hit and the land exploded in a huge explosion. All the kdis started coughing and Numbuh 4 shut his eyes to avoid the dirt getting in his eyes. Finally, when it settled, he opened his eyes, and saw Numbuh 5 was gone. "Huh?"He whispered.

Suddnely, he was hit from behind with something. He looked behind and saw Numbuh 5, surrounded by fist sized chunks of dirt. She grined and threw her hand forward and all them were sent sailing towards him. Numbuh 4 could only block a few, but got hit with the others, and soon, he was panting. "Numbuh 5 says you can stop now if you want, you ain't gonna win anyway!"She exclaimed. Numbuh 4 looked up, eyes filled with determination. "No cruddy way!"He exclaimed, lighting his hands once again, and ran towards Numbuh 5. He threw a few punches, and hit her a few times, but she dodged most of them.

She then slammed her foot down, making the land Numbuh 4 was standing on shoot up, then she thrusted her hands forward and Sent it, and Numbuh 4 flying. Luckily, Numbuh 4 saw this coming and jumped off just as it hit the tree, destroying it. Numbuh 4 then got an idea, pointed both his hands at the tree, and shot fire forward, sending him flying to Numbuh 5. She loked surprised at this, but not too surprised as she lifted her hand, creating a decent sized wall. Suddenly, an imprint of Numbuh 4 was made. "OW!"He exclaimed through the wall. Numbuh 5 chuckled, and the wall was blown to bit by Numbuh 4s fire, and he was revealed, growling. He then lifted his foot and kicked the air across, making a small wave of fire to head towards her.

She was actually knocked back a few feet, but the fire didn't seem to do that much damage. She then got an idea. She lifted both her hand and brought up two decent sized chunks of grounds, then threw them at Numbuh 4, knockin him down and pinning his arms down, covering his hands. He grunted, but couldn't light his fire. Numbuh 5 walked over to him. "Ha! Too easy! You can't do anythign now that I covered your hands!"She exclaimed. Numbuh 5 grunted again, then got another idea. He took a deep breath, opened his outh, and shot a huge stream of fire out of his mouth, hitting Numbuh 5 and sending her back. With her distarcted, Numbuh 4 easily disposed of the chuns of ground.

He then ran over to Numbuh 5, who was on the ground, and made a fire ball in his hand. "looks like I win,"He said, smugly. Numbuh 5 grinned, then pointed up. Numbuh 4 looked up, and gasped. Above him, was a huge chunk of land, just loking like it was about to drop. "Who wins now?"She asked. "Okay guys, that enough for today!"Numbuh 1 exclaimed. Numbuh 5 obliged by throwing the land away. She stood up, andw iped soem sweat from her forehead. "Man, you ain't so bad Numbuh 4!"She exclaimed. "You're not so bad yourself!"Numbuh 4 panted, also wiping some sweat. So then, they all went back to the treehouse.

Sorry for bad chapter, but I just wanted to actually put a fight in, plus I couldn't think of who would be the airbender. So you can help, should it Be Numbuh 1, or 2? Then who should the other be? fire, water, or earth? Tell me, review, no flames, and I'll update!


	5. The new air bender

Own KND and the avatar powers, I do not...(I like star wars...)

Numbuh 2 was in his room, reading the latest Yipper comic book at 12:00 at night. It had been an eventful day, watching Numbuh 4 and 5 fight with their powers. But deep down, Numbuh 2 was secretly jealous. He wanted powers like his friends did, but luckily, he wasn't alone. Numbuh 1 was another without powers, so he wasn't alone. Finally, giving one last yawn, he put the comic down, and went to sleep. He woke up late the next morning, and walked into the living room to see his friends eating breakfast. "Hey guys,"he said. They all groaned, obviously still tired. "What's up for today?"Numbuh 4 asked, biting into his toast. "Well, I don't know, you guys already seemed to have mastered your powers,"Numbuh 1 said. Numbuh 2 rolled his eyes slightly at this. "I guess we'll see where the day takes us,"he said.

Soon, the kids were bored, for there were no missions, no delightful children attacking, no nothing, so, they decided to go to the comic book store. Numbuh 2 immediatly started reading his new comic, and wasn't paying attention to the path in front of him. "Uh, Numbuh 2, you might wanna watch out for..."Numbuh 5 started, but before she could finish her sentence, he ran face first into a street sign. He groaned, rubbed his nose, and ignored his friends laughter. "I hate my life,"He muttered, catching up with the others. Soon, they were all back at the treehouse, reading their new stuff.

Suddenly, without any warning, the wall behind them exploded, reaveling a huge robot. It had spikes on the sides, and on the ends of the 6 tentacles, 2 rockets on the side which kept it afloat, and a large laser over looking the large glass case whihc kept the delightful children. "Hello Kids Next Door,"They all said. Numbuh 4 groaned, put his book away, and stood up, along with the other members of his team. "Do we have to do this again, or do you just like having your butts kicked?"Numbuh 4 asked. The children actually seemed to think, then, again without warning, a large tentacle launched forward, missing Numbuh 2 by an inch in the ground ahead of him. "I'll take that as a yes,"Numbuh 4 said, lighting his hands on fire and launching one of the balls at them, but suddenly, it bounced off the robot.

"What!"Numbuh 4 shouted in disbeliefe. "Ha! We remember the last time we fought, and we decided to make the robot fire proof!"They exclaimed, swinging the arm again and knocking him off his feet. Numbuh 1 smirked, and looked at Numbuh 3 and 5, who grinned too. Numbuh 3 lifted her arms, and a large amount of water slipped out of the faucet near-by. The children looked surprised. "What si going on!"They all exclaimed, and Numbuh 3 threw her arms forward, snapping the water like a whip, and hitting the glass, causing the glass to crack a little. Numbuh 5 jumped down to the ground below her, and used her powers to throw large chunks of ground at them. The contact with the rocks actually did some damage to the robot, and knocking some spikes off the tentacles.

Numbuh 3 whipped the glass again, causing a small hole in the glass. Numbuh 5 then lifted up a bigger chunk of glass and hurled it at them, causing there to be a huge dent in the robot. "Thats it!"The children shouted, and Lenny (The helmet one) Slammed a button down and the laser turned around, aiming at numbuh 5, and started powering up. Numbuh 5 cocked an eye brow, examined the size of the laser hole, and lifted up a fist sized rock. She hurled it at the laser, lodging it in the barrel, and the cannon caused an explosion so powerful, it destroyed the robot and sent the children flying.

"Ha!"Numbuh 5 shouted, throwing her fists in the air. She soon got up there, greeted by her team mates. "Nice job you two!"Numbuh 1 congratulated. Numbuh 3 smiled brightly and Numbuh 5 crossed her arms. "Well that was tiring, I'm going to get something to eat!"Numbuh 2 exclaimed, walking to the kitchen. "Wait...he didn't even do anything!"Numbuh 3 exclaimed. "Its Numbuh 2, does he really need an excuse to eat?"Numbuh 4 asked. They all shrugged. A few minuets later, Numbuh 2 came in with a huge sandwhich, about 3 feet long. "Whoa, what is THAT?"Numbuh 4 asked. "I call this, the Hoagie Gilligan! Its packed with everything! Cheese, butter, ham, sausage, bacon, turkey bacon, beef jerky, mayo, ketchup, mustard, 4 different kinds of meats, and pickles!"He exclaimed.

Everyones mouth dropped as he said the list. He then started eating it, which only took him a minute to finish off. "Wow, I didn't actually think he'd eat it all so fast..."Numbuh 1 said in wonder. Numbuh 2 suddenly felt his stomach gurgle, everyone heard it too. "Oh boy,"Numbuh 5 muttered. Numbuh 2 then belched, but this wasn't a wimpy belch, somethign waas wrong with it, when he expelled the air, it felt as though a hurricane was oing through, and it threw the kids in front of him into the wall. He opened his eyes in shock as the kids fell to the ground with a loud thud. "Whoa! What was that!"Numbuh 4 exclaimed. Numbuh 2 looked at his hands, and got an idea. He clenched his hand, unclenched it, and concentrated. A second later, he saw a swirling piece of air in his hand.

The kids looked at Numbuh 2 in confusion. He then threw it, hitting the wall, and the ball exploded. "Whoa, do you know what this means Numnbuh 2?"Numbuh 5 asked. "Yep...I can control the air!"He 4 exclaimed happily, making another air ball appear and threw it, hitting Numbuh 1 in the head, and knocked him down. "Sorry!"Numbuh 2 2exclaimed.

Well, there's that chapter. Sorry for not updateing sooned, school's winding down and the brainbs shuting down too, so I didn't have any ideas. I will try to put the next chapter up soon, so in the mnean time, review, no flame, and I'll ipdate!


	6. the delightful children are what!

I don't...eh, why the crud do i have to keep tellin' you that! You already know I don't own it...

Numbuh 1 looked though the halls, inspecting to see if everything was okay. He knew these powers that everyone just got would be extremely helpful when fighting adult tryanny. "Look out!"Shouted a voice from behind him. He turned quickly to see Numbuh 2, sitting on what seemed to be a large ball of air, shooting in his direction. He jumped into the room closest to him, and saw Numbuh 2 dart past. A second later, there was a loud thud, a signal that Numbuh 2 didn't know how to stop and slammed into a wall. "I'm okay!"He shouted from the other room. Numbuh 1 chuckled, and walked back to the living room, finding all his friends, pointing and Laughing at Numbuh 2.

"You know, I don't want to sound like Numbuh 2 by saying this,"Numbuh 4 said, ignoring the 'HEY!' from Numbuh 2,"but with every t.v show and movie I've seen, you see people discovering they all have powers, they use them to go on some cool kick butt adventure or something!". Everyone else seemed intersted by this. "Yeah, thats true,"numbuh 5 said. "Guys, its obvious we've been given these awesome powers for a reson. I say we use these powers to ATTACK TOKYO!"Numbuh 2 shouted, throwing his fist into the air, when suddenly, he was smacked in the back of the head. He turned, and saw Numbuh 3 glaring at him, and Numbuh 2 immediatley then remembered Numbuh 3 came from Tokyo. "Hehe, sorry,"He muttered. "I don't know, but in the mean time, we should just go whee the day takes us,"Numbuh 1 said.

Numbuh 1 then jumped in the air and plopped himself on the couch. The ground moved a little. Everyone immediatly looked at Numbuh 5. "What? Numbuh 5 didn't do it!"She protested. "Well no one else here can move and shake the ground!"Numbuh 4 said, and then, all of them getting a thought, looked at Numbuh 1. "You don't think..."Numbuh 2 said. "Probably, but we have to see first,"Numbuh 5 whispered, then walked over to him. "Um, Numbuh 1, could you do something for me please?"She asked. "Sure, what?"He asked. "Slam your foot on the ground please,"She said. Numbuh 1 gave her an odd look, and did as he was told. Just as everyone thought, the ground shook as he did. He looked excited. "Alright! Did you see that! I can Control the earth, just like you Numbuh 5! Aw, that is so cool!"He said, and continued to talk about how he had earth powers. Everyone stared at him.

"Man, so, we all have powers now?"Numbuh 4 asked. "Seems that way,"Numbuh 2 said. "Well, what does that tell us?"Numbuh 5 said, just now walking over to the others. "Ummm, Numbuh 1 has powers?"Numbuh 4 said. "I know that, genius, I mean, what are we gonna do when Global Command finds out?"She asked. "What do you mean?"Numbuh 3 asked. "I mean, that when they find out, we might be treated like freaks, or weapons, or both,"She whispered. "I guess we never thought of it like that..."Numbuh 2 muttered. "So that means we're going to have to keep out powers on the down low,"She said. Suddenly, just as she finished that sentence, there was a loud explosion that knocked everyone off their feet.

"What the crud!"Numbuh 4 shouted. "What was that?"Numbuh 1 asked, everything getting extremely quiet, everyone looking around. "Come out and play, Kids Next Destroyed,"Said the creepy voices of the Delightfl Children. They all groaned, and jumped down, and to their surprise, saw the delightful Children, Without, a robot. "What are you brats up to now?"Numbuh 1 asked. "Yeah, and how did you make that explosion!"Numbuh 5 muttered, getting ready for a fight. "Oh trust us, we only come for a fight,"They said, getting in a fighting stance. They all stared at them, and the kids started laughing uncontrollably. "You're joking right!"Numbuh 5 said, wiping a tear away. "Oh no, we are most serious,"They all moaned. "Fine, be that way!"Numbuh 4 shouted, and threw a fire ball at them.

Suddenly, something happened none of the kids could believe. The Biggest one (I'll just name him Kenny) Rose his foot, and slamme dit on the ground, causing a large chunk of ground to appear and block the attack! The kids mouths dropped and they all stared at him. "But...what...how!"Numbuh 1 shouted. "Oh, poor deluded Kids Next Door, didn't you know...

WE HAVE POWERS TOO!"They all screamed.

Whoa, bet you all didn't see that one coming, the Delightful children having powers just like the kids. Byt he way, do you want me to just keep Numbuh 1 as an earth bender, or make him the avatar, it's not to late you know. And to ZePuKa, that sounds like a good idea, I might put others in there. Review, no flames, and I'll update!


	7. bender vs bender

Check Chaps 1, 2, 3, and 4 for disclaimer

"No way,"Numbuh 2 gasped. "Thats crud!"Numbuh 4 shouted, slamming his foot on the ground. "Oh yes, it is most true, haven't you ever wondered why Father has powers?"The Delightful children asked. The kids stared at them, the thought never how or why father had fire powers, they just thought of him as a threat. "Anyway, enough of that! The destruction of the Kids Next door starts now!"They shouted, and the one in the front that looks like Numbuh 4 (I'll call him Benny) Lifted his hands, and they were soon caught on fire. They all gasped as he threw them forward, and almost hit the kids if they didn't move. Numbuh 4 lite his hands on fire and fired them at the Children.

Lenny lifted his hand, and a loud rumbling started, and a small pipe from the underground plumbing erupted from the ground and pointed at the fireball, extinguishing it and the water headed right towards Numbuh 4. It hit him, and he went flying right into the tree, sputtering and trying to block the water, Suddnely, it stopped and fly upwards, tahnks to Numbuh 3. "Numbuh 4! Are you okay?"Numbuh 3 shouted worriedly. "Ohhh, those Cruddy Delightful Dorks! I'll kill them!"He shouted, getting up and lighting his hands. Numbuh 2 jumped forward, and clapped his hands, making a wave of air appear and head right for the children.

Suddenly, the girl with the large bow (Who I'll name Cindy) clapped her hands, also making a wave, it hit the other wave and cancelled each other out. Suddenly, Numbuh 1 and 5 jumped into the air and slammed their feett on the ground, causing a large wave to appear and head right towards the Children. It actually knocked them off their feet and they landed on their backs. They all got up and growled. "Think you're so tough? Take this!"They shouted, then, Benny and the girl in the pig tails, (Who is named in my story Mindy) Lifted their hands and shot them with a large fire blast at Numbuh 3. She gasped and forgot she had powers for a second, but the next, Numbuh 4 jumped in front of her and shot them with a blast of fire of his own. Since he only had one beam, and Mindy and Benny were using thier fire beams on him together, he didn't stand a chance. The beam hit him, it exploded, and he went flying again.

Numbuh 3 gasped and ran over to him. "Numbuh 4!"She exclaimed, leaning over him, worried. Numbuh 4 grolwed, and leaned up. "Man, they're just BEGGING to get the crap kicked out of them aren't they?"He growled, rubbing his head. "Ha! Face it Kids Next Door, you can't win!"They all exclaimed, laughing evilly. Everyone stood together, getting ready for anything that might happen. "I'm afraid they're right, gang, we can't seem to beat them,"Numbuh 1 pointed out. "What! Are you kidding me? We've beaten the delightful dorks before, with or without powers, and who cares that they have powers too! We've beaten them before,and we can do it again!"Numbuh 5 shouted. Everyone stared at her, smiled, and nodded. Numbuh 5 and 1 lifted their feet and slammed them on the ground, causing large pices of ground to come out, then thrusted their hands forward at their enimies.

They all rolled their eyes, and Benny and Ginny sent large fireballs at the ground chunks, causing them to explode. Suddnelly, as the dust started to clear, it separated as Numbuh 4, propelled forward with Numbuh 2s air powers, flew right towards the children, hands ablaze. The children were so shocked, they didn't know what to do next as Numbuh 4 landed on his feet and punched Benny, sending him flying to the side. The children were silent for a second, then looked at numbuh 4, who was grinning. "Why you little!"They started, but Lenny was knocked down as Numbuh 3 used the same pipe he used earliar. The kids looked at Lenny, and Cindy and Kenny were knocked down by larger chucks of earth sent by Numbuh 1 and 5. Mindy was the only one left, and she looked scared. Suddnely, numbuh 2 then clapped his hands, sending a larger wave of air to shoot forward and hit her, knocking her back.

The kids stared, then smiled. "Ha! Take THAT You cruddy delightful children!"numbuh 4 shouted, pointing at the children. "Yeah! Next time you want us to beat you, you know where to find us,"Numbuh 1 said smuggly. Soon, the children got back together, and growled. "You think this means anything! It doesn't! You have no idea what we're planning! Soon, the world will bow to us, and the kids Next Door will be no more!"They shouted, and ran back to the mansion. The kids stared at them as they ran. "Man, they have finnally lost it,"Numbuh 5 said. "Seriously, c'mon, lets go,"Numbuh 4 said, walking back to the tree house followed by everyone, except Numbuh 1. '_What did they mean? What are they planning?'_ he thought, and soon caught up with the others.

And, I make the fight between the Delightful children and The KND. I thought i'd update the stroy on my birthday, which is today (YEAH! I'm 15!).What are DC planning...? You'll just have to read and find out! Review, no flmaes, and I'll update!


	8. The plot and origin revealed

Me no own KND, me only own plot

Numbuh 1 sat in his chair in his rooom, thinking about the fight he and the kids had with the children. He remembered how they said that the Kids Next Door would be no more, but they always said stuff like that, and it never happened. "hey Numbuh 1,"Came a voice from behind him. He yelped and fell from his chair. "Whoa! Calm down! Its just me, Numbuh 5!"She exclaimed, helping him up. "Oh, sorry numbuh 5, i was just thinking,"He said. "'Bout what?"She asked. "About the children saying that they had something planned, and how they got their powers from out of nowhere,"He said. "Yeah, but isn't that how we got ours? And I'll admit, it did seem kinda weird how they said it, like they actually meant it,"She said. "I fear for our lives right now Numbuh 5,"He said. "Aw, don't worry boss, it's probably nothing, but just to be sure, we'll check it out,"She said. Numbuh 1 smiled, and wlake dout the door with her.

Soon, thye were all in front of the mansion, exiting the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. They all immediatley ran to the wall and plastered themselves to it to avoid being noticed. Numbuh 5 signaled them to follow her, and they all crept silently to the window, which she opened and they all jumped in, being as silent as they could. They were all walking around the insides of their most ahted enemies, luckily, nobody noticed them, except for a few close calls with a few Sir Toasty robots. "Well my children, did you do everything I told you to?"came a dark voice .

They kids immediatley ran to the room from which the voice was coming from, and looked in, seeing the delightful children, looking at their father. "Yes father, we have done well,"They droned. "I must say children, you are making quite progress with your powers,"He said, impressed. "Thank you father, but could please tell us from which our powers come from?"They asked. Father smiled. "Your mother,"He said simply. The children loked shocked, and their eyes opene din surprise. "Our m...mother?"They whispered. "Yes, as you children see, I obviously have fire powers, but your mother was a different story. She could control Air, fire, water, and earth, so, when she had you, the powers were separated into you 5, and one of you got my fire powers,"He explained. "But what happened to mother?"They asked again, fearing the answer. "Well, I eventually found out that she loved kids, and you know how I hate kid loving adults, so, I had to do something about her myself,"He said, making a fireball in his hand, laughing insanely.

The children looked at their father in horror. They had only heard about their mother only a few times, and never knew anything about her. The kids who were looking in the hall were just as shocked to find out their mother had powers like they did. "So, you know what to do, right my children?"Father asked again. The children snappe dout of their trance. "Yes father, find and reawaken the dark lord Zharda by destroying the idols of whihc keep him concealed,"The children droaned again. "Yes, and once you do, the world will cower at our feet, and there will be no Kids Next Doomed to stop us,"He said, laughing. "So thats what their planning! They're going to reawaken Zhardarad!"Numbuh 4 said, trying his best to pronounce Zharad. "Yes, we must stop them at any cost, we should get back to the tree house,"Numbuh 1 said, walking silently walking back to the window. Unfortunatly, as they were walking, Numbuh 2 tripped and knocked a vase over.

"Huh? What was that!"Father shouted. "Numbuh 2!"Numbuh 5 shouted, scoldingly. Numbuh 2 just smiled, scratched the back of his head, and laughed nervoulsly. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the Delinquints Next door! Don't you know it's against the law to break into someones house?"Father shouted, lighting himself on fire. "And donb't you know its against the rule to reawaken an ancient evil to take over the world!"Numbuh 1 shouted. Father shrugged. "Eh, whatever,"He said, and shot a fire ball at them. They all dodged it, and scattered. Numbuh 5 and 1 lifted their hands and shot them to the sides, and 2 huge boulder shaped rocks flew through the the wall and hit father, knocking him into the wall.

There was a large explosion of fire and the dirt disappeared. "Why you annoying little snot nosed brats!"He shouted, creating a fireball bigger than the hallway, and threw it. Numbuh 3 shot her hand forward and a large pipe shot out and water shot out, extinguising the fireball. Numbuh 4 also made a fire ball and shot it at him, but when it touched him, it just bounced off. "That was pathetic, you can obviously do better than that,"He said. Numbuh 2 made a small air ball in his hand and threw it at him, actually extiguishing a small area of fire.

"Is that all? Ha! Pathetic!"Father shouted, and was preparing to make another fireball, but before he could, he was knocked over by a large jet of water. They all looked at numbuh 3, who was concentrating on the water. "Guys! Let's go!"Numbuh 1 commanded, and they all ran out the hole where the earth came from. Soon, they were all back to the treehouse. "Okay, what do we know?"Numbuh 1 asked from the podium. "Well, the kids got their powers from their mom,"Numbuh 2 said. "The delightful children are planning to bring an ancient creature back to life,"Numbuh 5 said. "Yes, very good, now the question is, how can we stop them?"Numbuh 1. "Why don't we just go over there and beat the crud out of them!"Numbuh 4 shouted.

Everyone stared at him. "What?"He asked. "Never mind, now if we're going to stop them, we're going to need to know where they're going. We have to get to work now, before it's too late!"Numbuh 1 exclaimed. So, everyone scattered to see what they could find.

Well, thats that chapter. The plot of the delightful children is reveale,d and the reason the delighfuls have powers is also revealed. Will the children succeed and the earth will plunge into darkness? You'll once again have to read to find out! Review, no flames, and Ill update!


	9. legends

The only thing I own in this story is Zharad, sad isn't it?

And Kmutt, thanks for pointing out the whole, oxygen feeding fire thing, I'll try to remember that.

The gang met back in the main room a little while later. "Okay Gang, what did you find out?" He asked. "Nada,"Numbuh 4 said. "Zip,"Numbuh 2 said. "Nothing,"Numbuh 3 said. "Well, numbuh 5 found someting,"She said, pulling out a huge book. "Whoa! You actually read that?"Numbuh 4 asked, looking at the book. "Yes, unlike you, Numbuh 4, Numbuh 5 likes school and has an IQ above the sidewalk,"She said, skimming through the book. Numbuh 4 glared at her. "Found it!"She exclaimed and showed everyone the page. It looked like it had a large, black figure, who was looking down on 5 people, who looked to be just kids. "Now, Numbuh 5 found this in one of those fiction legends book, so numbuh 5 doesn't know if this is right but, it says here that the dark lord Zharad reigned on the earth,"She began. "So what? The guy made it rain, big deal!"Numbuh 4 shouted. Everyone stared at him. "What?"He asked.

"Not that kind of riegn you idiot! Like destroying stuff!"Numbuh 5 said. "Oh,"Was all Numbuh 4 cold do to reply. "Anyway, like I was saying, he reigned on the earth, until 5 kids with powers like us stood up to him, and trapped him, and the part that creeped Numbuh 5 out, was this,", she said, turning the page, making the kids gasp. The kids who fought Zharad looked like them, all of them, they looked like numbuh 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5, but he only difference was the clothing. They all opened their eyes in wonder. "Whoa,"Numbuh 2 gasped. "Man, I didn't see that coming,"Numbuh 1 said. "Creepy,"Numbuh 3 said. "Anyway, back tot he story, now the kids couldn't destroy Zharad, so they used an alternative, they sealed him away, using the 6 idols, and it says that if these were to be destroyed, Zharad will rise again,"She finished, closing the book.

They were all thinking about this. "So, do you think we're related to those kids who fought Zharad?"Numbuh 2 asked. "I'm sure of it, and it would explain why we have these powers,"Numbuh 5 said. "Cool,"Numbuh 4 said. "Numbuh 5! Does it say anything in that book where these idols are? We have to get to them before the Delightful Children do!"Numbuh 1 shouted. Numbuh 5 immediately went back to the page. "It says in some weird place called Sawert,"She said. "Numbuh 2! Get the S.K.O.O.L.-B.U.S. ready for departure! NOW!"Numbuh 1 shouted, and Numbuh 2 ran to the cock pit.

Soon, they were all flying to Sawert, which was over the ocean. "How much farther are we?"Numbuh 1 asked. "Only a few miles, we should be there soon,"Numbuh 2 said. Everyone was silent, and Numbuh 1 looked out the window. First, he saw nothing, then, he saw the delightful children, looking at him through their giant robot. They all smiled, waved, and Benny pressed the button on the front of the robot, and a large cannon appeared on the side, aiming at the kids. Numbuh 1s eyes widened. "Numbuh 2! Evasive action!"He shouted. Numbuh 2 just managed to avoid the blast, but it did spin them around, allowing the delightful children to get the lead. They soon regained themselves, and looked at the disappearing robot. "Numbuh 2! Full throttle! Catch them!"Numbuh 1 shouted, and they soon raced after the children.

Short, I know, but I was running out of ideas and stuff, when I get more ideas, I'll update. Will the the children get to the land of Sawert and awaken Zharad...or will the kids stop them? You'll just have to read and find out! Review, no flames, and I'll update!


	10. the idols Scattered

The day I live on the moon is the same day i own KND

Numbuh 2 whistled in wonder. "Wow,"He said. "You could say that again,"Numbuh 1 said. They were all on the front step of the temple of Zharad. It looked like the Pyramids, but more like the Mayan ruins with all the steps going upwards. "C'mon guys!"Numbuh 5 exclaimed. They had to hurry after all, the delightful childrens robot was right behind, and sure enough, they were in the temple. The kids entered it, and saw the delightful children with their backs turned, standing in front of what seemed to ba a large inscription, with a tall black figure with bright red eyes, but from the kids reliefe, it was only stone, not the real thing. The delightful children, and saw the kids. "I am afriad we arre all toolate, the idols are gone,"They said. "Gone! where?"Numbuh 1 shouted. "Well, apparently the priest who guard this temple have scattered them around the continent of Sawert, kind of obvious, it's very dangerous keeping them in the same place,"They all chimed.

The kids grinned. "Well, I guess that means your little plan is over, isn't it?"Numbuh 5 asked. "Ha! You have no clue! We WILL find those idols, and raise Zharad once more, and, you will all suffer,"They said, and Cindy clapped her hands, making a large shock wave like before, and caused the kids to try and block it. They all cracked their eyes open, and saw a wave of earth heading towards them, and they were knocked off their feet. Kenny then pointed to the cieling and brought his hand down, and a decent chunk of ceiling came down, pinning the kids. The children calmly passed the kid. "See you later, kids next door,"They said, and walked back to their robot, and flew away.

Numbuh 1 and 5 managed to push the rock off them, and looked at the robot as it flew away. "Man, thats not good,"Numbuh 4 said. "This could mean trouble, c'mon gang, we have to get to those idols!"Numbuh 1 shouted."But how? We don't even know where they are!We'd just be going around in circles!"Numbuh 2 shouted. Suddenlt, they heard someone clear their throat behind them, they turned and saw a man, in his late 20s, with short black hair, and wearing robes that were black. "I'm sorry, but...did those children say they were going to destroy the idols of Zharad?"The man asked. They all nodded. "Oh dear, this is not good, if those idols are destroyed...I don't want to think about it, please, you must stop those children!"He exclaimed. " we don't even know where they are!"Numbuh 3 exclaimed, annoyed.

"I will tell you where they are, but you must listen carefully,"He said, and explained to them where the idols were located. It turns out that they were in other temples scattered across Sawert, but the preiest used guardians to stop any intruders, so he warned the children to be careful. The kidss were in the S.K.O.O.L.-.B.U.S, eading for the temple in the east. "Numbuh 1, should we trust that guy? I mean, he was an adult!"numbuh 5 pointed out.

"I know he was an adult, but at this point, we have to trust any one who seems willing to help us, so, we just have to trust him,"Numbuh 1 said. Soon, they were in front of the temple, whihc looked almost excatley like the one they were just at. "C'mon gang,lets go,"Numbuh 1 said, walking up the stairs. The others looked at each other, nodded, and followed.

Short again, I know, but I just wanted to get a chapter out there, saying that the idols were scattered and the adeventure is lengthened. What new perils will the KND face in the temple? And to KellyClarkstongirl, the answer will come soon, so review, no flames,a nd I'll update!


	11. the first Guardian and the first idol

I really own it, just like I'm the singer for Bowling For Soup...

The kids turned the corner of the temple. "Man, this is nothing like the temples I see on t.v,"Numbuh 2 said. "You would think there would be traps, like arrows, or giant stone slabs falling, o..."He began, but as soon as he said stone slabs, a large piece of stone fell, missing him by an inch. He stared at the rock, and his eye twitched. The kids were laughing at him, especially Numbuh 5. She walked over to him and slapped him on the shoulder. "I'm sorry Numbuh 2, I couldn't resist!"She said, laughing. He shook his head, growled, and continued to follow the others. Nothing really interseting happened from the time they were wandering around the temple halls. Finally, they all turned the corner, and there was a light at the end of it. "Look! Whats that?"Numbuh 1 asked. "Maybe the idol, lets go!"Numbuh 5 exclaimed, and they all ran into the next room.

As they entered, the took in the sights. It just looked like a large room with 4 large pillars, and in the end of the hall way, was a small idol, which looked bright green, and was in the shape of a monk. They all smiled. "All right! That must be it!"Numbuh 2 exclaimed. They all ran over to it, but as soon as they came within 5 feet of it, a large figure dropped from the cieling above, knocking them all away. They cracked their eyes open, and gasped. It was a large creature, with an axe as big as the room. It seemed to have the head of a boar, samurai like armo, and its head hit the cieling. They all stared at it. "I'm guessing thats a guardian,"Numbuh 5 muttered, and the creature snorted, and threw its axe. "Scatter!"Numbuh 1 shouted, and they all scattered, just as the axe slammed into the area behind them, causing small pieces of stone to shoot out. Numbuh 4 threw his hands forward and shot a large fireball at the creature, but it mearly bounced off his armor. It roared and charged forward.

Numbuh 4 saw this coming and rolled out of the way. The creature didn't hit the wall like Numbuh 4 thought it would, instead, it grabbed its axe and spun around quickly, and slammed it on the ground, barely missing Numbuh 4. He turned and saw his reflection in the shiny metal, and turned pale. Numbuh 5 and 1 slammed their feet on the ground, causing large chunks of ground to shoot up from the ground, then they both kicked them, sending them hurtling to the creaure. It nailed it in the head, it turned and roared again. It lifted its foot off the ground and slammed it, causing a huge shokwave, knocking them all off their feet. It then walked over and grabbed Numbuh 5, then started sqeezing her. She groaned and tried her best to stay concious. Suddenly, it was pushed forward, almost falling over. It turned and saw Numbuh 2. "Drop her,"He snarled. It stamped forward. He thrusted both hands forward, and caused a large bubble of air to shoot forward.

It knocked him into the wall and caused it to drop Numbuh 5. She groaned and kneeled up. "You okay numbuh 5?"Numbuh 2 shouted. She held her hand up to signal she was fine. It looked at numbuh 2, and snarled, then rose the axe high above itself. Numbuh 3 opened a small bottle of water, rose both hands, and a small stream of water oozed out. She spun it around a few times, then threw it, hitting the creaure in the head, and distracting him. Numbuh 4 pointed his hands down and blasted upward towards the creatures axe handle. He jumped down, landing next to its head, and lite his hands on fire. He karate chopped its head, and it grunted in pain. It turned its head, facing Numbuh 4, it roared, and Numbuh 4 slammed into the wall. He groaned and got up.

Numbuh 1 looked around. '_This thing is too powerful for our regular attacks, we need something more_,'He thought, then looked at the pillars. He smiled, and slammed his foot on the ground, causing a large piece of earth to shoot up, then threw it at its head, catching its attaention. "Hey you lousy pig! Can't catch me!"He shouted, and ran in front of a pillar. "Numbuh 1! What are you..."Numbuh 5 shouted, and soon causght on to what he was doing. The pig creature swung it, and it made contact with the pillar, shattering it. A large portion of the pillar fel next to him. Numbuh 1 lifted his hands and the pillar rose, and he threw it forward, making direct contact with the creatures skull. There was a loud snap, and the creature fell to the ground, dead. They were all silent a moment, trying to catch their breath. "Well, taht was easy!"Numbuh 2 said sarcastically. Numbuh 5 walked over to the idol and picked it up. 

"Well, numbuh 5 can say this, if that one guardian was tough, I'd hate to imagine all the others,"She said. They all nodded. "So, I guess that means we'll have to train some more huh?"Numbuh 4 said. She nodded and walked to the door, putting the idols in the bag she was carrying with her. "C'mon guys, lets go,"She said. They all followed her out of the temple and back into the S.K.O.O.L.-.B.U.S.

Okay, i know, not a good fight scene, but bear with me, okay? I'll try and bring the next chapter up sooner. Also, I'm planning on putting the sequel of Autrailian Werewolf in america soon, so keep and eye out for that. in the mean time, review, no flames, and i'll update!


	12. an idol lost and another saved

You know what I'm about to say...

The kids were in the S.K.O.O.L.-.B.U..S, heading for the next temple . Numbuh 4 was holding the idol in his hand. " Wow, you never would've thought these hold the key to keeping an acient demon locked up,"He muttered, examining it from different angles. Numbuh 5 snatched it from him and put it back in her pack. "Numbuh 4, maybe I should keep an eye on the idols, we don't want these breaking,"She said. Numbuh 4 glared at her and shrugged. Soon, in a matter of minutes, they all arrived at the temple. Unfortunatly, so was the delightful childrens robot. Numbuh 5 gasped. "Oh man, please tell numbuh 5 we're not too late,"She whispered,a nd they all ran in, only to find the delightful children in front of what looked like a giant scorched spider. They turned and smirked, holding the next idol. "Hello Kids next doomed, it seems as though you're too late,"They shrugged."Oh well, good for us!" Benny held the idol, his hands burst into flames, he gripped it, and the idol exploded. There was a large burst of green light that blinded everyone, and when it stopped, Benny was holding nothing more than green dust.

He scattered it to the ground, and they smirked. "1 down, 5 to go,"They said, and simply walked past the shocked kids. Numbuh 5 shook her head. "Well, Numbuh 5 can honeslty say that can't be good,"she muttered. "Hey, as long as we have that one idol, they can't summon Zharad,"Numbuh 1 said reassuringly. Numbuh 5 nodded, and all walked back to the shiop, but in the middle of the hallway, there was a huge explosion, and a low rumbling. "Ooookay, I reallllllly hope that wasn't what I think it was,"Numbuh 2 said, and ran to the entrance, and gasped. The other joined him. Where the S.K.O.O.L.-.B.U.S. once stood, was now a pile of machine parts and smoke. The delightful children looked at them from the window, smirked, and flew away. "Oh boy,"Numbuh 4 muttered. "Okay, NOW we're in trouble...'Numbuh 1 said. "What're we going to do?"Numbuh 3 asked worriedly.

"I don't know,"Numbuh 5 said. Numbuh 2 walked over to the parts, picked up a screw, and sighed. "Man, I worked on that bus for weeks, and a few seconds later, it gone,"He said. numbuh 5 walke dover to him. "Aw don't worry numbuh 2, it was just a vehicle, and wehn we get home, you can make a new one, now the only other problem is, how are we gonna go to get around Sawert?"she asked. numbuh 2 nodded, and shrugged, not knowing the answer to the second question. Soon, not being able to think of any thing, they thought it would just be easiar to walk. Besides, they could practice their powers without damaging the ship, not like it could get damaged even more any way.

During their walk, they discovered more things they could do with their powers. numbuh 3 found out that she can make ice with her water powers, which Numbuh 4 found out the hard way after he slipped. Numbuh 2 found out he can direct the air to make powerful gusts of wind and can run faster. The others didn't find out any more, just what they knew. Soon, to their surprise, while walking, they found a temple! "Whoa, that was easy,"numbuh 4 said. "Yeah whatever, if its got an idol, we better go grab it!"Numbuh 5 exclaimed, and walked in. They soon entered the room that held the idol, and found it was still there. "Keep your eyes opene for the guardian guys,"Numbuh 5 said cautiously, looking around. numbuh 4 just walked up to the idol, grabbed it, and walke dback to the group. They all stared at him with wide eyes. "See? It was that easy!"He exclaimed. "Yeah...a little TOO easy,"Numbuh 5 muttered.

"Aw, I go tthe idol, now lets go!"Numbuh 4 exclaimed, and walked to the door, but just as he was about to leave, a huge stone slab slammed it shut, and left them there. "Oookay, thats not good,"He muttered,a nd the ground started rumbling, and the wall behind the idol stand exploded, revealing a huge guardian. Its body seemed to be made of rock, its arms reached out long in front of it like a gorillas, and it had glowing green eyes. Numbuh 4 put the idol near the doorway so it didn't get destroyed and caught up with his friends. It grunted, lifted its hands, and slammed them down, barely missing the kids. "Whoa,"Numbuh 5 muttered, slammed her foot on the ground, and threw the piece of earth at it. Unfortunalty, when it came towards it, it held up its arm, grabbed the ground, and it was sucked into its body, making the creture grow bigger. Numbuh 5 gulped. "So, Do not use earth,"She muttered. Numbuh 4 kicked the air, causing a small line of fire to shoot forward.

It hit the creature, it shook it head, and thrusted its hand forward, it extended, like it was rubber, and hit Numbuh 4, pushing him back and into the wall. "Numbuh 4!"they all shouted, and when the hand retracted, numbuh 4 came stumbling out. "Ow,"He said, wobbling. Numbuh 3 opened the water bottle, and brought the water out, then thrusting it forward, snapping it like a whip, hitting it in its eye. The creture howled and rubbed it eye. Then opened them again. It looked around, saw numbuh 2, and slammed its hands together, nearly smashing Numbuh 2. The creature growled, lifted its hand, and the rocks started shifting to make a large hammer like weapon.

It slammed it on the ground, causing it to make a large shockwave, which knocked them all off their feet. The creature jumped into the air, landed in front of Numbuh 3 and lifted the hammer up. She gasped and looked around, then got an idea. She pulled the water out of the bottle, and splashed it on him, but it had a different effect. When it touched him, it froze the hammer in a block of ice. The creature looked at it in confusion, and tried to shake it off. Numbuh 5 stared and got an idea. She slammed her foot on the ground again and launched it at the creatures frozen hand, causing it to shatter. The creature looked as surprsied as a rock creaure could be.

"Numbuh 3! Do that again!"She exclaimed, and Numbuh 3 splashed the creature on the body, causing it to freeze. Numbuh 5 thrusted another boulder forward, causing it shatter and the legs, arm, and head were attached to nother. The creature roared, and Numbuh 3 froze the head, and Numbuh 5 shattered it with another rock. The slab that was blocking door lifted up, and the exit to the temple appeared. Numbuh 5 took the idol from the place numbuh 4 placed it and put in her bag. "Well, this is another idol the Delightful Dorks won't be getting,"She said, smiling and walke dout the door, followed by her friends.

Well, another chapter done. The dleightful children destroyed one and the kids saved 2. Will everything go as planned, r do the delightful children have something planned? I won't be able to update for about a month, vacation. I'll try and update when i get back. So, in the mean time, review, no flames, and I'll update...when i get back off course...


	13. The new idol and a surprise member

I do not own The KND, how much more simpler do I have to put it?

Hey everyone, I'm back! And I'm back to writting! If anyone is intersted, the sequel to "An Australian Werewolf in America" Should be coming up soon! And Zepuka, I didn't know Water benders could do that, thanks for the idea!

The Kids were groaning, tired from walking, and extremely annoyed, knowing that their one form of transportation was destroyed. Suddenly, Numbuh 4 fell facefirst into the ground.

"You guys, I can't go on, just leave me here to die!" he exclaimed, his voice muffled by the ground. Numbuh 5 rolled her eyes, and looked at Numbuh 3, who nodded, moved her hands, and a large whip of water materrizliezed out of the air, and splashed on Numbuh 4, causing him to groan. he looked up, looking refreshed. "Thanks," he said, getting up, and blushing. They all continued walking, except Numbuh 2, he was on the air Scooter (The air ball thing). He sighed and leaned back.

"Oh gee Numbuh 2, don't work up a sweat," Numbuh 1 said, sarcastically. Numbuh 2 only could glare at him, and since his concentration, he fell from his scooter and fell to the ground, causing everyone to laugh.

"Oh man, I needed that!" Numbuh 5 shouted, smacking her leg. Numbuh 3 and 4 were back and back, and started laughing. Numbuh 1 even let out a chckle and contiued walking. Soon, they reached another large temple, and they all sighed in reliefe. "Oh man, just a few more idles and we're out of here!" Numbuh 4 exclaimed, and jogged to the temple, followed by his friends. the entrance was the same as the others, nothing special, but when they reached the idle room, then it got weird. The idle was gone. "What the heck?" numbuh 4 exclaimed, looking around. Suddenly, they all heard a hissing sound, almost like a chuckle. "Ahhhhhh, sssssoooooo more foolssssss have to come sssssave the world eh?" Came the voice that seemed to come from every where.

"Where are you! Show yourself!" Numbuh 1 exclaimed, getting in front of his friends. The voice hissed/laughed again. "Asssssss you wish..." It said. And something slithered to the bottom, causing everyone to gasp. It was a huge snake, with red marking going arcoss its eyes, and pitch black skin, in its bind, was the next idle. The snake seemed to notice they were looking at it, and smiled. "You want it?" It asked, lifted it to its mouth, flicked its tounge out, wrapped it around it, and swallowed it. It gulped and looked at them. "Take it..." he said, and hissed. They others got in a stance and the snake struck. "Scatter!" Numbuh 1 screamed, and they all jumped away just as the fangs of the snake imbedded themselves into the ground. It ripped them out and smiled. "Many warriorssssss before you have tried to defeat me, and they have become unvictoriousssssss each and every time, so what makes some little bratssssss sssssso ssssspecial?" he asked.

Numbuh 4 got up and smirked. "This!" he shouted, thrusted both hands forward, and a huge blast of fire erupted from them, and nearly hit the snake, if it had not ducked, and hit the ceiling. The snake looked at the wall in surprise, and smirked. "Ahhhh, sssssso you have powersssssss too eh? Thissss should be even more fun," It hissed, and grinned showing his fangs. Numbuh slammed her foot on the ground, and a huge chunk of earth erputeted from the ground like so many times before, and launched it at it, but the snake opened his mouth, and a large burst of venom came out and hit the rick, immediatly disintigrating it. Numbuh 2 started spinning his arms in a circle continuesly, and launched a large air ball at the snake. It snarled, and launched at numbuh 2, who yelped and covered his head with his hands, but the pain never came. Instead, he looked up, and saw the snake fangs imbedded in a large, thick chunk of ice. he looked over and saw Numbuh 3, waving at him, holding a water ball in her hands. He nodded and ran out ofthe way as the snake busted out of the ice. he was about to go for Numbuh 3, when 3 fire balls came from the side and hit it in the face. It looked and saw Numbuh 4 there, smirking.

It growled, and slamme dits tail on the ground, causing a shockwave that knocked them all off their feet. It smirked, grabbed Numbuh 4, and slammed him on the ground, then looked at the others. They all got their elements ready, but it did something new. It slowly slithered over to Numbuh 3, who was paralyzed with fear. Suddenly, it struck forward, and Numbuh 3 closed her eyes. She didn't feel anything, and cracked her eyes open, to see Numbuh 4 in the tounge of the snake. the snake flipped it back into its mouth and gulped. "Hmmmm, tasty..." It said, mockingly. They all stared iun horror, then growled. numbuh 2 made an air scooter and started circling the creature, making it confused. Numbuh 3 waved her hands again, making two water whips, which shot forward and garbbed the snake fangs. Numbuh 1 and 5 both kicked the ground and shot the ground chunks forward. each one hitting it square in the middle of the eyes.

Finally, eyes filled with rage, it ripped the water whips off its fangs, and snapped around, and caught the kids in its tight grasp. it leaned in closer. "You little bratsss think you could defeat me! I'll admit you were clossssse, but now I think it time to sssssee your friend again," It said, enraged, and without a second though, lunged forward for the childrens head. With just about an inch separating them, the snake stopped, and backed away. It couged, and shook its head. Suddnely, it opened its mouth, and a huge burst of fire erputed from its mouth. It immediatly closed its mouth, and all the kids looked confused. Suddnely, its throat started swelling up, and it seemed to be in pain. Finally, not being able to hold it in anymore, it let out a burst so large, it seemed to fill up the entire room. the snake fell to the ground, the last blast being so intense, something happened to itsinsides, and killed it. The grip loosened, and all the kids fell out. The snakes mouth opened, and a dazed and slober covered Numbuh 4 stepped out, looking terrified. "I saw things no kid at my age should ever see..." he said, his voice cracking. They all smiled, and Numbuh 3 ran over to him and hugged him. "Oh numbuh 4, I'm so glad you're okay!" She said, making them both blush. "Is the idle okay?" Numbuh 1 asked, and Numbuh 4 reached into his hoody pocket and pulled the idle out. They all smiled and congratualted him. And, in a matter of minutes were walking outside again. "So, thats 3 idles down, only..." Numbuh 4 said, counting with his fingers. "This much!" he exclaimed, holding up 8 fingers. They all groaned and just decided for him to feel special.

Then, something happened during the trip. Numbuh 4, while walking, tripped, causing him to, out of shock, shoot a fireball, hittinh numbuh 2, who yelped out in pain, and just as him, when he yelped, he accidently shot some powerful air out, hitting Numbuh 5, and knocking the bag holding the idles into the air. they all gasped in horror, and just a split second before the bag would have hit the ground, a hand appeared and grabbed it, but the kids were there, who could have grabbed it? the answer came quickly. The figure put two fingers on his forhead, and pushed them off, giving them a signal that said hello. The only one who could speak was numbuh 2, and all he could say was:

"The kid..." he muttered

Well, hows the new chapter? I worked on it for a while, and I wanted it to be good for when i finnaly got back. I hold you all enjoyed it, and remember, review, no flames, and I'll update!


	14. The partnership

No, i don't own KND, but one day...

And to all those wondering, NO, the Kid is NOT going to be the avatar, I have plans for him, and the debate is mostly for Numbuh 1 or 5, you decide...KellyClarkstonGirl, I all ready know your answer

They all stared at the newcomer, slightly surprised. He looked around, confused. "What? Did I say something?" He asked, looking around. "No, its just, what are you doing here?" numbuh 2 asked, confused. "Oh, that, well, i'm just here to help you guys find the idols od Zharad," He said casually, opening the backpack, grabbing a idol and spun it on his finger as if it were a basketball. They all inhaled quickly, and Numbuh 5 ran over to him, grabbed the bag, the idol, and alked back. "Okay, first things first, 1:how did you get here?" Numbuh 1 asked, holding up a finger. The Kid rolled his eyes and pointed his thumb to a large jet like plane. They all looked uncertain.

"2: How do you know about the idols?" numbuh 2 asked, looking at his strangely. "When I was flying, I was over the Delightful Childrens robot ship, and they were talking to father on the Radio, and with my radio, I was able to listen into the conversation and everything," he said, smiling in pride. They all looked at each other, uncertain. "Okay, that works out, but how do you plan to help us? You at least have to have something," Numbuh 5 said, and along with Numbuh 1, made a large amount of earth to appear. "Oh is that all I need?" he asked, and flexed his hands, and they erupted into fire, surprising them. "Like this?" he asked, and threw the fireballs into the air. They all nodded numbly, an he smiled. "Good, then we're all on the same side then?" He asked, and the kids huddled up.

"Numbuh 1, do you think we should trust him?" Numbuh 2 asked. "Well, his story seems to check out, plus he seems to have a good form of transportaion," he said, stroking his chin. Numbuh 4 grunted. "Well I don't trust him," he said, not getting over the fact he was flirting with numbuh 3 in OPERATION C.A.K.E.D F.O.U.R. "Numbuh 4, it seems like we have no choice, we're going to have to trust him," Numbuh 1 said, and walked towards the Kid. "Well, it looks like we'll join you the Kid," Numbuh 1 said, shaking his hand. "Good, and please, call me Javier," He said, smiling. they all walked over to the plane, Numbuh 1, 2, and 5 walked in, and Javier held his hand out to Numbuh 3. "Ladies first," he said smoothly and politly, making her giggle and blush, and walked in, followed by the young pilot. Numbuh 4 gritted his teeth so hard, he thought they would crack, and fire burned in his eyes as he walked into the ship.

After a while of quietness, they arrived at the next temple. "Finally," Numbuh 4 hissed, and ran out, lanidng on his feet, and watched the others exit, but his focus was how weirdly Numbuh 3 was looking at Javier, his eye twitched as they walked past him. They all entered the temple and enetered the room, knowing there was somethin in the shadows waiting to attack them. Suddnely, they all heard a loud scratching sound, like metal on stone. Suddnely, a yellow figure appeared from the top of the pillar. It was large, with yellow fur, but somewhat skinny. It looked to be a cat, but it stood on its hind legs to make it look man like, it had bright yellow eye, but what caught the kids attention was the long, metal claws it had, they were all about a foot in a half long. It hissed at them as they all got their elements ready. The creature jumped into the air, hissing loudly.

Numbuh 1 and 5 lifted their hands and a large rock wall erupted from the ground, blocking the monster. But Suddenly, there were a few loud sliceing like sounds and the rock wall crumbled to dust, revealing a smiling monster as it ran over to them. numbuh 1 slammed his foot on the ground, crating a large gaping hole to appear and drop the cat in there, but it planted its claws into the side and climb out easily. It jumped into the air quickly and landed in front of Numbuh 3, then sliced her across the chest. Numbuh 4 gasped and was about to run to help her, when a large burst of Fire swept past him and towards the monster. He looked back and saw Javier, shooting fire from his hands.

The cat thing saw it and jumped out of the way, landing on a pillar with its claws imbedded in it. Numbuh 3 created a water whip in mid air, and snapped it at the creature, hitting it in face. It growled and launched itself at her, but was knocked back by a fire ball sent by Numbuh 4. It jumped off the wall and landed infront of Numbuh 4, and shoved forward, Numbuh 4 dodged just in time and the claws were stuck in the stone. the creature struglled, but to no avail. Javier saw this and got an idea, ran over to the creature and karate Chopped the hand while still on fire and cut the hand clean off. It screeched in pain and looked at the blood, and glared angrily at him.

It jumped into the air again, and bounced off the pillar, then another one, so fast it looked like a mere blur. They all looked around, trying to find out where it was. Numbuh 5 got an idea, lifted her right hand, and a large rock wall appeared, and the creaure slammed into it in a comical fasion. It regained itself, and jumped into the air again and kicked Numbuh 2 into the wall. He groaned and looked up to see The creature, hissing loudly, claws first towards Numbuh 2. he closed his eyes, looked up, and got an idea from the item above him. He gripped it, nearly hurled, and took it out, a loud slicing sound came from it, and put it in front of him. The creture landed on it, it went through its chest, and it went limp, dead. They all looked at what numbuh 2 used, and saw it was the discarded hand Javier Chopped off.

"Good Job, Numbuh 2!" numbuh 1 said, impressed. He shrugged. "Eh, I try," he said proudly. Numbuh 5 grabbed the idol, and a little while later, they were over the clouds. "All right! only one more idol!" numbuh 5 said excitedly, and the jet zoomed away, the kids ready to save the last idol.

Well,t hats another chapter I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. The excitement and the shocks will come in the next chapter, which will up sooner than this one, so in the mean time, review, no flames, and I'll update!


	15. Betrayal

The only thing I do own is Zharad, the idols, the kids name, the country of Sawert, and everything else you see not in the show

The Kids and Javier were flying above the clouds, eagerly awaiting to save the last idol. Numbuh 1 was shaking his leg in anticiaption and Numbuh 5 kept on recounting the idols in the back pack, they had 4, the delight children destroyed one,a nd there was only one left. She sighed, and leaned back with her hands behind her head. Numbuh 4 was just plain mad, he was glaring at Javier with hate, numbuh 4 just didn't trust him him for some reason. Well, aside from the fact he was trying to steal Numbuh 3 away from him. Realizing what he was thinking, he shook his head and looked out the window, looking for the temple from above, not really wanting to, but just decided to do something to take him mind off the matter.

Suddenly, they all felt the plane descending, and the plane screeched to a halt in front of the last temple. "All right gang, lets get this idol and go home!" Numbuh 1 shouted, jumping out of the plane excitedly, wanting to go home for more missions. The others stepped out and looked at the temple. They all inhaled and exhaled excitedly. "Are Y'all ready for this?" Numbuh 5 asked, looking at her teammates. They all serious looks on as they nodded. "Okay then, lets do this..." Numbuh 5 said, and walked into the temple, entering the idol shrine. Everyone looked around, waiting for the guardian to appear. Suddenly, a large black figure shot above them and landed in front of them. It was a large, human like figure, who was pale as chalk, and had snow white hair. It had huge bat like wings that covered itself to make it look more ominous.

The bat hissed. "So, more brats eh? I need more blood anyway," it said with a high pitched raspy voice, grinning to show razor sharp fangs as it licked its lips. they all stepped back, but not Numbuh 5. "C'mon guys, we've come this far, we can't back down now!" She exclaimed, and stampted her foot on the ground, causing a large crack to face towards the bat creature. It suddenly opened its wings and flew above the crack and in back of her. He picked her up, with her resisting. "Hey! Get your hands off me!" she screamed, kicking the air in a fuedal attempt. It brought her neck up to his mouth and was about to about to bite her, when something snapped him in the back, making it it drop the young earth bender. The bat looked back and saw Numbuh 3 with a water whip in hand. The creature snarled and flew into the air after her, but she wved her hands again and made more water appear, and strike the creture, freezing it in a large block of ice.

Numbuh 3 looked at numbuh 5 who nodded, and made a large boulder appear and raise it above the creature. She was about to drop it when the creatures eyes moved around and the ice exploded, revealing a mad creature. It flew into the air again, grabbed the boulder and flung it at the kids. They all gasped, but Numbuh 4 jumped ahead and blasted the rock with a fire blast, it exploded and dust went everywhere, blinding them all. "Where is it?" Numbuh1 shouted, doing his best to find the monster. Suddnely, there was a powerful gust that got rid of all the dust, clearing the vision, but the monster was gone. They all looked around, a little scared. Numbuh 4 backed up, looking around, when something suddenly picked him up by the shoulders and into the air. He screamed in fright as he kicked and punched the creature, but to no avail.

The others looked on, wondering what they could do to help him, when Numbuh 2 got an idea. he spun his arms in a circle and launched them forward, hitting the thing in the chest and into the wall. It got up and looked at Numbuh 2, growling and flew at him. Numbuh 2, fangs gleaming. Numbuh 2 yelped in fright and dove to the side, watching the creature slam into a pillar. It groaned, rubbed its head, and glared at the kids. It flew into the air and flapped its wings, making a gust of wind that surprised the others and it flew over head again.

It landed in back of them all as it dropped to one knee, and swiped them all, knocking them all down. It got on top of Numbuh 3, looking at her hungrily. "You're first," he said, showin his fangs again. Javier saw this and jumped to his feet, then concentarted, and thrusted both hands forward, shooting a large fire blast that hit the bat thing and knoked him into a wall, the creature howled in pain but Javier did not stop. Finally, he stopped, and all that was left of the creature was a mere pile of ashes. They all smiled, their eyes lit up in excitement, and Numbuh 5 grabbed the idol and put it in her backpack. They were all outside when it dawned on them, they had just saved the world fromt he ultimate evil. Not really caring, They all cheered into the air. Numbuh 5 high 5ed Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2 chuckled, thinking that he saved the world. Numbuh 4 looked on in depression, seeing Javier hugging Numbuhn 3, smiling. "Oh we did it Javier, we saved the world! All because you helped us!" She exclaimed, smiling as wide as she could.

Suddenly, Javier Chuckled. "Yeah, you would think that wouldn't you?" he asked, smiling slyly. She pulled away from him, looking at him strangly. "What do you mean?" She asked, cocking an eyebrow. Suddnely, without warning, he dropped to one knee and swiped them like the bat creature did, but a fire stream burst from it, not doing any damage, but easily surprised them, and knocked them over, javier then ran over to them and Yanked the Backpack away from Numbuh 5! They all looked at him with shock. "Javier, what is the meaning of this!" numbuh 1 screamed angrily. "Stupid Kids Next Door, why would I be working for you when i all ready work for someone else?" He asked, turned around and hurled the backpack behind him, and a hand caught it, the kids gasped at who caught it.

It was the deligthful children.

Benny, the one who caught it smiled. "Thank you so much Javier, you have done an excellent job,' They all grinned, smiling twistedly. The kids mouths dropped. "Javier, why?" Numbuh 3 asked, hurt. He laughed. "Simple, they said that if I helped them get the idols of Zharad, then when they rule the world, I can have anything I want!" He shouted, spreading his arms and laughing. They all stared at him in shock, how could a kid like him stoop so low! Numbuh 4 growled and yelled as he launched himself headfirst at him. "WHY YOU LOUSY LITTLE TRAITOR!" He screamed and as soon as he would have tackled him, Javier blasted him with a fire blast, knocking him way back and past his friends, burnt, and groaning. They all stared in disbeliefe, but saw Javier enter the Delightful childrens Robot ship, he gave them the two finger salute, and laughed evily as they flew away. There was a long, stoney silence, and Numbuh 3 suddnely started sobbing. "Numbuh-"Numbuh 5 started, but Numbuh 3 ran away before anyone could see her.

Numbuh 4 ran after her. "Numbuh 3! Wait!" He exclaimed, worried for her. Soon, after a small chase, he finally caught up with her, she was bawling. "I'm so stupid! how could I have trusted him!" She shouted, sobbing in her hands. Numbuh 4 felt sorry for hr, and put his arm around her shoulders, trying to calm her down. "Its all right Numbuh 3," He said soothingly, feeling a little awkward. She looked at him, eyes red from crying, hugged him, and stuffed her face into his shoulder, sobing. He blushed heavily as he rubbed her back. "Its okay Numbuh 3, I'm here, besides, we'll get that kid back, no mater what," he said reassuringly. She looked up at him, put on a serious face, and nodded. "Thanks wally," She said, blushing deeply. They were quiet for a few minutes, when the kids ran up to them. "Numbuh 3, you okay girl?" Numbuh 5 asked worriedly, she smiled and nodded. Numbuh 2 decided to lighten the mood. "So what did you two do while we were gone eh?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, smiling. Numbuh 3 and 4 blushed and growled at the young pilot, who recoiled in fear. "I was Joking!" he shouted, backing away.

"Guys, we have no more time to mess around, this time, we have to be serious, we have to stop the delightful children before they destroy the idols!" Numbuh 1 shouted seriosuly. "Why didn't they destroy them when they got them?" Numbubn 5 asked. They all shrugged. "Where do you think they went?" Numbuh 2 asked. "Simple, the main temple, come on! we have no time to lose!" Numbuh 1 shouted, and started running, followed by his friends.

Okay, thats it for this chapter. The kid Betrayed them and now, if the kids don't worry, Zharad will awaken and we'll all be doomed. Tune in next time for the next chapter, coming soon! Review, no flmaes, and I'll update!


	16. awakening

I do not own it, but Zharad and Sawert I do

Out side the main temple where they started out, the 6 remaining idols sat on the ground, forming a circle. In front of them, the Delightful Children and Javier, who was leaning against the wall of the temple, about to enjoy the show about to happen. The delight Children stood in front of the idols, grinning madly.

"At Last, the time has come for the mighty Zharad to reawaken! Do it Kenny!" They all shouted, and Kenny lifted his hand, making a large piece of Earth to rise from the ground. He made it float over to the circle of Idols, it was big enough to crush all of them at the same time. They all grinned, showing their teeth and Kenny was about to drop his hand, awakening Zharad and beginning the Apacolypse, when suddenly, Kenny was knocked forward by a figure, the ground shooting and missing the idols and almost hit Javier, if he had not ducked out of the way. They all looked up and saw Who had tackled Kenny. It was Numbuh 4. He grinned mischivioulsy down at Kenny and jumped off, landing back next to his fellow operitives.

"Do you think it would be that simple you little Brats? If you want to summon that monster, you have to get through us! Kids Next Door! Protect those Idols at all costs!" numbuh 1 shouted, and readying their elements, the Kids charged forward for what was certain goiing to be the battle for the world.

Numbuh 2 charged at Cindy, the air bender, small gusts of air swirling around his fists as though they were tornadoes. He puched the air, the mini cyclones shooting off towards Cindy. She merely leaned to the left and watched as they passed her harmlessy. She grinned and turned back to Numbuh 2, and gasped when she saw he was on an air scooter, dashing towards her at a high speed. She lept to the right, dodging the speeding air bender and looked back at him. She suddenly got an idea, and stood her ground. Numbuh 2 wondered what she would do and shot forward, about to run her down. She grinned when he came close, and thrusted both hands down, shooting her in the air. Numbuh 2 gasped and looked into the air, looking at the lone delightful children so he could not see the path in front of him, causing him to smash right into the wall of the temple. He groaned as he slid off, turned and rubbed his head. Suddnely, he looked up and saw a small green object heading right towards his face. He ducked his head and heard it smash on the wall, but immediatly regretted it. There was a large explosion of Green light, which blinded the 2 airbenders, and Numbuh 2 gasped, hoping that wasn't what he thought it was, but it was. He saw the green ust of a destroyed idol blow into the wind, and he looked down in defeat. 2 down, 4 to go.

Numbuh 3 and Lenny circled each other, glaring. They had done the occasional Water whips, but using another to cacel it out, but not doing much damage to the other. Numbuh 3 lifted her amrs and made another ball of water appear, which he formed into a water whip and snapped it at Lenny, who recoiled in shock, not having enough time to knock it away. Numbuh 3 quickly made another and snapped it at Lenny, once again hitting him in the gut and making him lean in pain. She suddenly lifted her hands, and made a bowling ball sized orb of water. She thrusted it forward, and used it to attach his head. Lenny shot up and clawed at the orb, only to have it grow the parts he clawed off as it cut off his oxygen. Suddenly, he was realived when it was lifted off his head and started taking in large breaths of air, but something was missing. He reached up and felt around, and gasped.

His helmet was gone.

He gasped again, only remembeing the only time he took it off when he was undercover for the KND, and he looked at the japenese operitive, who currently had a large orb of water with his helemt inside it. He growled and was about to make another one from his braces, when suddenly, she made the water into a whip with a large bulge containing the helmet and thrusted the whole thing forward, connecting with his head and the helmet hitting his head, and knocking him to the ground. She jumped into the air, cheering, when suddenly, a large blast of Green light resenated from the side of her. She looked and saw what was left of an idol, then looked at Lenny, who grinned at her, then limped, unconscious.

Kenny was shot to the air by a large stone pillar, thanks to Numbuh 5. Numbuh 1 gave her a thumbs up, then lifted both hands, producing 2 large stone pillars to make him and Numbuh 5 into the air. kenny regained himself mid air and a large stone pillar appeared from below, catching him and lifting him into the air. All three of them were soon equal heights from each other, and stared the Delightful child down. He suddenly thrusted his hands forward and made a large rock shoot from the ground and hit the kids towers, knocking them down and making them hit the ground hard. Numbuh 1 looked at Numbuh 5.

"Numbuh 5! Are you all right?" He shouted, worried as he got up. She got up and smiled, tipping her hat.

"Numbuh 5's all right, don't worry," She said, and got into a fighting pose. They all heard Kenny Chuckle.

"Thats what you 2 think," he said, and lifted both hands from behind the and shot them at the two operitives. Suddenly, 2 large stone pillars appeared behind and shot towards the kids as though they were snakes. They both gasped, then got an idea. They both reared back as though they were about to throw a baseball, and thrusted forward, making 2 other snake like pillars collide and destroy the other. There was a large blast of dirt, making them all cough and cover their eyes. When the dust was gone, Kenny opened his eyes, and saw the kids were gone. He looked around and prepared himself for any surprise attack. Suddenly the pillar below him exploded and he was thrusted forward, trapped beneath a large rock. Numbuh 1 and 5 jumped on the sides of them, and gave each other a thumbs up, smiling triumphantly. What they didn't expect was a small piece of ground to shoot forward, but luckily, only hit one idol, explode, and die down.

Numbuh 4 ducked down and leaned to the side as a fire ball darted past him, thne looked up and Lenn and Mindy, who where grinning.

"Face it, you cannot win," They said, making more fireballs. Numbuh 4 scoffed.

"I've beat you brats before and I can beat you again!" He shouted, and blasted them with 2 fireballs. They both moved tot he side and scoffed.

"Whats all? Pathetic," they said, reared their hands back and blasted him with a large fireblast. He gasped as it hit him, knocking him into the temple wall. He screamed in ain for a second, then fell to the ground, burnt and groaning. The siblings walke dover to them, grinning at the other. "Would you do the honors brother?" Mindy said, presenting the burnt austrailian to Benny. He grinned. "My pleasure,' he said, set his hands ablaze and lifted them above his head, about to send the final strike.

Suddenly, Numbuh 4 spun on his back, kicking the siblings knees and knocking them down in a fire wave. He then jumped to his feet and grabbed them by their shirts, then pointed to the open, and suddnely, they were shot forward from the fire by Numbuh 4 and landed on their stomachs. He laughed, then grinned, showing his teeth.

"Told ya I could beat ya Brats!" he shouted, pumping his fists into the air happily. Suddenly, He was knocked back from a fireball and into the wall again. He groaned and got up. He looked up and saw Benny standing, with Mindy still on the ground, not moving. Numbuh 4 set his hands on fire, and growled, and benny did the same. They both shot it at the same time and it exploded, knocking them back. Numbuh 4 opened his eyes and gasped at what he saw. Benny shot a large blast of fire at one of the two remaining idols, and it exploded and Benny collapsed from exaughstion. They all looked at the remaining idol, and gasped. 

"Kids next Door! Protect that idol!" Numbuh 1 commanded and they all dashed over to it, preparing to grab it, when suddnely, a figure jumped into the air an slammed its foot into the ground, making a large fire circle to blast the kids away, only not striking the idol or the figure. When they had their vision back, they looked up and saw Javier, holding the idol. He grinned insanely.

"Say good bye to your world, say hello to the end of it!" he shouted, threw it up into the air, his hands ablaze, and when it came within eye level, karate chopped it, slicing it in half and making another blast of green light, but this one lasted longer than the others, and blined them all. When they all opened their eyes, they looked around and gasped. Everything was silent as though time had stopped itself. The sky had turned the darkest of black, and lightning crackled from it, striking random areas around them. The delightful children gathered together, and simply smiled.

"It has begun," They said ominously, and the ground began to shake violently, knocking all the kids off their feet and look up at the temple in horror. Numbuh 3 hugged Numbuh 4 in fright, who couldn't take his eyes off the temple. Numbuh 5 scooted closer to Numbuh 1, and got their elements ready. Suddenly, a large bolt of lightning struck the temple, and it was silent for a split second, a second, the temple exploded in a large black blast of energy. Suddnely, large hand about 5 times bigger than the temple itslef slammed from the ground , hoisting a more horrible creature up from its slumber.

Suddnely, a large creature, So tall it would make the washington Monument blush. It had large mucsly arms that ended in large claws. They all craned their necks up to see the face. The entire body was black as the sky. It seemed to have tentacles on the side of his face. It suddenly opened its eyes, reveling 3 large eyes, the regualr area which should have eyes, and an extra eye on the forehead. It suddenly clenched, and a huge pair of Batwings erupted from his back, shrouding the entire contienet in shadows. It looked sround, and smiled, showing a massive mouth with nithing but razor shorp teeth in it

"I..." it shouted, clenching his claws and releasing them, showing the sharpness of them. "AM..." he said, folding the bat wings back into his back. "FREE!" He screamed, lifting his claws into the air and vausing several lightning bolts to strike the fists. The kids eyes widened, their pupils dialated, and their mouth hung open, Numbuh 3 hanging onto Numbuh 4 for dear life. Not taking their eyes off the creature, they could only utter one word that seemed to fit the situation, they all uttered at the same time:

"Aw crud..."

Well thats that chapter, one of the longest I've written. Zharad is awakened, does that mean the end of the world? Or will the kids stop him? reveiw, no flames, and I'll update!


	17. The fight: KND versus Zharad

I only own the fight between the kids and Zharad, nothing else

The kids looked up at the monster Zharad, mouths agape. The only sounds that could be heard were the thunder from the storm, the delightful children laughing, and Zharads breathing.

"We did it! We have awakened Zharad!" They shouted, and pointed to the massive figure behind them, "And we couldn't have done it without you. Now Kids next doomed, prepare to be destroyed!"

Suddenly, Zharad leaned down, all 3 of his eyes eyes focusing on the children. "ARE YOU THE ONES WHO HAVE AWAKENED ME?" He boomed, his voice sounding like the thunder around them.

They all grinned and faced him. "Yes, o mighty lord Zharad, we are the ones who have awakened you," They droaned, bowing as though he were a king.

Suddenly, the powerful intake of air signaled Zharad was sniffing, his face broke into a grimance and he growled. "I SMELL BENDERS," He said, and looked at the KND, who were trying, and failing, not to look scared. "AND THEY SMELL OF THE ONES THAT LOCKED ME UP SO LONG AGO," He boomed.

Numbuh 1 stepped in front of them, his serious face on. "Yeah! Our ancestors sealed you up, and we'll do the same thing!" he shouted, pointing at Zharad. Zharad blinked, then laughed loudly.

"IF IT IS A FIGHT YOU, SO BE IT!" he shouted, and curled his hand into a fist, pulling it back.

The kids eyes dilated. "Nice going Numbuh 1," Numbuh 5 said plainly, and before they knew it, she made a dash for it, the other close behind. The fist hit where the kids just where, making the ground shake and a large wave appeared before them closing in on the kids until it hit them, knocking them all into the air and back into the ground, groaning.

"Well?" numbuh 4 asked, getting up.

"Well what?" Numbuh 5 asked, supporting herslef with her arms.

"He said he wants a fight, so I say we give it to him!" With that, his hands burst into flames, then launching them at the monster. They merely fizzled against the skin. He laughed loudly, making the ground beneath them shake.

"WHAT WAS THAT? YOU'RE EVEN WEAKER THAN YOUR ANCESTORS," He shouted, an dsuddnely, he opened his giant bat wings open, and in one powerful stroke, made a massive sand storm appear, surprising the kids and knocking them into the air. When it had settled, they had all been laying face first in pile of sand. They all got up, sputtering.

"Man! Who are we suppoused to fight this thing! He's 20 times bigger than any of us, stronger, and is an ancient evil that our great great somethings had to fight, how are WE supposed to fight it!" Numbuh 4 screamed, starting to lose hope.

"SIMPLE: YOU DON'T..." he shouted, and widened all of his eyes as far as they could, then glowing for 5 seconds. Then, all three eyes let loose massive red beams, which hit the area around the kids, making an explosion of red light, making the kids scream in pain, then it ended, the kids were on the ground, groaning in pain.

"Well...it could be worse..."Numbuh 2 muttered.

They all stared at him. "How could it be worse Numbuh 2?" Numbuh 3 asked, confused.

Suddenly, they all heard the massive, earth shattering laughs of Zharad. "WELL, I'VE BEEN TOYING WITH YOU LITTLE BRATS FOR A WHILE NOW, NOW THEN, HOW ABOUT WE FINISH THIS?" he asked, and opened his mouth. Suddnely, outside of his mouth, a strange black ball started forming from it, glowing. They all looked on in wonder and confusion.

"What do you think he's doing Numbuh 1?" numbuh 5 asked, getting ready for attack.

Numbuh 1 held his ground. "I'm not sure, but I know one thing: It's going to hurt..." He said, gritting his teeth in preparation. Suddnely, when he thought the ball was good enough, Zharad opened his mouth even wider, and the orb throbbed, then let loose a beam no where near as destructive looking or dangerous looking as the eye beams. But the beam hit them about a mile away, Zharads head moving up as the beam moved with him, moving closer to the kids. They all gasped.

"Run," Numbuh 1 whispered. They didn't need to be told twice as they ran like never before as the beam mowed across the land towards them. When it was about a yard away, it stopped. All the kids stopped, confused as to what was going on. Suddenly, the ground shuddered, and a humoungous explosion occured, the explosion from the eyes was nothing compared to this blast as it engulfed the KND. Their screams were drowned out by the explosion, and suddnely, it ended as quickly as it started.

The Delightful children creeped over to the crater and looked in, seeing the bodies of the kids. They all laughed. "We did it!" They announced, whne they heard the growling of Zharad. "Er- we mean you did it o mighty Zharad!" They all shouted, not wanting to envoke the wrath of the creature upon seeing what he could actually do.

Zharad grinned, once again showing his teeth. "AT LAST, NOW THAT THOSE LITTLE NUISNCES ARE GONE, NOTHING WILL STOP ME FROM RULING THE WORLD ONCE AGAIN!" He boomed, clutching his hand into a fist, then spreading his wings once again. "NOW, WE LEAVE, AND IN A MATTER OF HOURS, THE WORLD _WILL _BE OURS!" He shouted, picking them up with his claws, and flying off at a speed that nobody would would have guessed from something in that size. Little did they know, as they flew away, Numbuh 1s leg twitched, and a second later, he got up, adjusting his sun glasses.

"Guys! You okay?" He shouted to his comrades, who one by one got up.

"Numbuh 5's cool," She announced.

"I'm fine!" numbuh 2 shouted.

"Me too!" Numbuh 3 shouted.

"Same here," Numbuh 4 said, groaing and rubbing his head. They all then got out of the hole, looking at the disappearing figure of the monsterous Zharad, all their looks hardened.

"What do we do now Numbuh 1?" Numbuh 5 asked, walking up right next to him.

"The only thing we can do, stop that monster and save the world, what else? So then, Kids Next Door! BATTLE STATIONS!" He shouted, gripping a fist.

Well, sorry for this chapter, thought I'd just put a chapter in so you know what the kids are up against. The Avatar should be coming up soon, and I THINK i know who it'll be. So, you wanna know? You're gonna review and read to find out


	18. KND! Attack!

I do not own it, I do not own it, I do not own it, you knew I was going to say it so why bother...?

Note: this isn't going to have much Numbuh 1 to 5, but kinda whats going on when Zharad attacks the US and what the other KND are going to do about it.

"Sector C, all cleared," Numbuh 213 said, typing something into the computer. Numbuh 86 walked behind them, monitering to make sure they were doing their work.

"Sector G, all clear," Numbuh 48 said, being careful to not screw anything up with Numbuh 86 watching him.

"Good," She said, then looked at a young boy known as Numbuh 116. "You! Call Sector V you dumb boy," She seethed, and Numbuh 116 jumped, and immediatly typed something into computer.

"Sector V, come in," He said. Noone responded. "Sector V, come in!" He shouted, still nothing. "I don't know, Numb-" He satrted, but Numbuh 86 walke dover to him and moved to his side.

"SECTOR V, COME IN RIGHT NOW OR YOU WILL FACE THE CONSEQUESENCES!" She screeched, making Numbuh 116 and almost half of the occupants of the room hold their ears and fall off their chairs. She growled. "Send a beacon!" She shouted, and Numbuh 124 pressed a button, and a small baseball with a videolense in it shot out o the top of the the KND moon base and towards earth. A few minuttes later, it came to life and showed a birds eye view of the Sector V treehouse. Before it could actually enter the treehouse, then was a massive roar that seemed to shake the beacon was heard, and everyone in the room went silent.

"What was that?" Numbuh 311 asked, scared. Numbuh 124 adjusted then camera to look to the side. His eyes dialted and his mouth dropped.

"Umm, Numbuh 86, you might wanna see this," he said quietly, shaking. They all huddled over and gasped. Stomping towards the treehouse, was Zharad, with the Delightful children on top of him, along with Javier. The kids eyes widened.

"What is that?" numbuh 86 asked, scared. Numbuh 124 typed something in the computer, and shook his head.

"Well, its not a robot, its giving off a heat signal," He said.

"Yes! Death to the Kids Next Door! Attack them!" The Children shouted and the monsters eyes glowed, and 3 massive blasts of energy shot forward, and hit the treehouse, making an explosion that made the treehouse explode and reducing it to ashes. The children laughing was the onlt thing the kids heard before the camera lost its signal.

the kids were speechless, until Numbuh 213 cleared her throat. "um, Numbuh 86, what should we do?" She asked, not taking her eyes off the staticy screen.

She cleared her throat and tried to look serious. "Simple, here is my plan!" She shouted, and everyone turned to her. "We run around, screaming like girls! one, two three!" She shouted, and thats exactly what they did. They screamed for several seconds, when suddenly the doors opened.

"QUIET!" The person shouted, and they all stopped, looked, and saw Numbuh 362, glaring down at the brave operitives she hired. They all saluted andstood straight up. "What is the matter with you people! You're screaming because the Delightful children have a monster! That has NEVER stopped us before! We have faced greater odds. When numbuh 274 betrayed the Kids Next door, who stopped us from going to the sun!" She shouted, raising a fist.

"Um, Numbuh 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5 of Sector V," Numbuh 213 said, raising a hand.

Numbuh 362 blinked. "Yes, but they were part of the Kids Next Door! When Father was trying to turn all of the Kids Next Door operitives into Animals, who stopped him? A member of the Kids Next Door!" She shouted, raising her arms.

"Yeah, but he got left the KND right afterwards!" Numbuh 124 shouted.

Numbuh 362 growled. "I'm trying to make a POINT here! Anyway! All those people were members of the Kids Next Door! And we know our slogan! "The Kids Next Door Never Quit!" And we're not going to start now, now lets go down there and beat the thing!" She shouted, making the kids cheer. "Kids Next Door Rule on Three! One, Two, Three!"

"KIDS NEXT DOOR RULE!" Everyone shouted and marched out the door, ready to fight the new enemy. Numbuh 86 walked over to Numbuh 362.

"Whoa, that was encouraging commander," She said, saluting.

Numbuh 362 grinned. "I try."

Down on earth, the Delightful Children laughed as they surveyed the damage of the once proud Sector V. "Wow, with power like that, we will be able to destroy all the KND!" They shouted. They were about to go back to Zharad, when a red beam shot between them, knocking them away. They looked around, wondering what dared attack them with Zharad with them. They looked up and saw familar Jets and airborne weaponry they had dealt with so much in the past. "The kids next Door!" They shouted and Zharad looked up.

"THERE ARE MORE OF THESE ANNOYANCES?" Zharad asked, growling. The delightful children nodded and Zharad scoffed. "MERE FLIES COMPARED TO ME, I WILL DESTROY THEM ALL!" He shouted and flapped his wings, shooting himself into the air. Once up there, he noticed a large number of _S.K.Y.C.L.A.W_s coming towards him. He grinned and lifted his hand, revealing his razor sharp claws. He swung it, slicing and destroying several of the machines. Luckily, no one was hurt as seen by the others when they saw the parachutes. He turned to his side when he saw several _M.E.R.R.Y.G.O.R.O.C.K.E.T_sattaching the clamps to the mighty giants arms. He grinned and swung his arm, the mighty force knocking the ships off his arm and into the air. He opened his eyes and blasted them all with lasers, making small explosions emerge from the ships.

Suddnely, he felt a tickle near the back of his head. He looked back and saw several ships of several differnet kinds of design and attacks. He growled and flapped his wings back and flapped them forward, either catching several ships in the draft the wind made or scopped the ships up with the bat like wings. He growled at the large amount of ships in front of him, then grinned. He then opened his mouth and made another energy orb similar to the one he had used on the kids back at Sawert. The kids in the ships looked on in curiousity, but knew this could not be good.

"Quick!" Numbuh 362 shouted to the people on board her ship. "Abandon Ship!" she shouted and they all jumped out witht he required items. Just as they had all gotten out, Zharad launched the beam, destroying each and every ship the kids had brought. When they landed, all the Kids looked at the children, who were laughing insanely.

"Don't you know Kids Next Door, with this creature on our side, there's no way you losers can win! Face it! We win! The world is ours!" They shouted, and laughed.

Numbuh 362 looked down as the others looked looked at her for advice or some sort of plan. "I'm sorry gang, but I'm afraid they're right...They've won, we've lost," She said as Zharad landed in front of them.

"FACE IT, YOU NEVER HAD A CHANCE OF WINNING IN THE FIRST PLACE, THE ONLY ONE WHO COULD BEAT ME IS AN AVATAR, AND I DOUBT ANY OF YOU HAVE ONE!" He shouted, crossing his arms.

"Now, bow down before us and we'll spare you..." The childre said. Numbuh 362 growled in disgust, then got on her knees. The others looked down in shock, then did as she did. The delightful children laughed insanely. 

Meanwhile, up in the sky, the Children of sector V looked on in shock at the screen that gave them all the action down below. "I...I can't believe it," Numbuh 1 said, unable to accept the fact that Numbuh 362 had surrendered to the Delightful Children.

"Wait, what did he say? 'Only an avatar can hurt me.'. What's THAT supposed to mean?" Numbuh 2 asked, scartching his head in confusion.

"Well, according to the book I'm reading, the avatar is the one that helped seal Zharad, the person who can use all the elements: Fire, Earth, Water, and Wind," Numbuh 5 said, flipping through the book she had on the information she found about their ancestors and Zharad.

"Wow, so that would mean one of us could be the avatar?" Numbuh 4 asked, steeping forward.

"Yep, or worse, one of the _children _could be the avatar and that wouldn't be good," She said, shaking her head. They all thought about it.

"Does it say anything in there about who it is?" numbuh 1 asked, looking over her shoulder.

She flipped through the book more, and smiled. "Yep right here," She said, read, and gasped. "Wow, I know who the avatar is..." She said, shocked.

"Who?" They all asked at the same time.

"The avatar is..." she began.

Ohhhhhhhh, nasty cliff hanger...who will be the avatar? Numbuh 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, the delightful children, or Javier. well, guess you'll have to find out! Reveiw, no flmaes, and I'll update!


	19. The avatar and the battle PRT 1

I do not own it, but I wish I did, and I know most of you do too...

"The avatar is you...Numbuh 1," She whispered, looking at him with wide eyes as he recoiled.

"What! Me! But, but why!" He screamed, sitting in the chair to keep whatever balance he had left.

She smiled. "Well, according to the book, your ancestor was the avatar, and the apple doesn't fall too fat from the tree as they say. Plus, I think it owuld be better if it was you instead of the others," She said, and th others glared at her.

"What the Crud is that supposed to mean?" Numbuh 4 growled, crossing his arms.

"Well, think of it like this: Numbuh 3 would get too easily distracted to fight, Numbuh 4's too stupid to use them right and Numbuh 2...is Numbuh 2, enough said," She said as they all growled at her. "Hey, Numbuh 5 is just telling it like it is!"

Numbuh 1 looked at his hands. "Me? The avatar? But I can only control earth!" He said in defeat.

Numbuh 5 walked over to him. "So? That never stopped you from doing anything before! You won all those times because you believed in us and yourself! Whats stopping you know!" She shouted and Numbuh 1 smiled.

"You're right Numbuh 5! Now then, let me try fire," He muttered and closed his eyes. He concentrated, just like what numbuh 4 did to make the fire appear when suddnely as soon as he closed his eyes, the others gasped. He opened them and saw fire surrounded by orange flames. He looked over to Numbuh 4 who gave him a thumbs up.

"Try water," Numbuh 3 said, wanting to see if someone else could do water. Suddenly, Numbuh 1s body snapped and moved as though he had been doing it for years and planted his heel behind him, his hands moving in a cirular motion, then above his head and a whip of water appeared above him and snapped it forward, almost hitting Numbuh 2.

He recoiled and laughed. "OKay, let's see ya try air!" He shouted, smiling. Once again, Numbuh 1s body started moving like someone was moving it for him. He put his amrs into the air and started spinning them into a circle, then slammed it towards the ground and made him jump into the air.

"Amazing," They all heard Numbuh 5 said, reading a page of the book, "it says right here it takes the avatar months to master all the elements, yet it only took you a few minutes," She said and Numbuh 1 laughed.

"Well, being a kid has its advantages, I'm more full of energy," He said, and his face got serious, his hands burst into flames and a ater whip circled his body as though it were a snake. He gave them all the same serious face and they all looked at the screen of Zharad. "Bring him on..." He growled.

The delightful Children approached Numbuh 362, who was still on the ground kneeling. "Awww, whats the matter? Can't stand the fact we beat you? well too bad! Who knows, maybe when this is all over and we rule the world, you can become our little slave," They hissed. It took everything in Numbuh 362s power to resist jumping up and strangling the little freaks, though none of them moved so long the monster Zharad was with them.

Suddenly, Zharad looked around, looking shocked and frightened, sniffing the air. "THE AIR, THE SMELL IS DIFFERENT...THERE IS AN AVATAR PRESENT!" He said, his voice carrying little fear but was still noticable. The Delighful Children and most of the KND looked up, wondering what was there that could make such a monster such as Zharad scared.

"Are you sure?" The children asked, stepping away from Zharad and around.

"THE SMELL IS UNDENIABLE, THERE IS ONE SOMEWHERE NEAR US," He said, growling. Suddenly, as if someone heard him, 4 figures dropped from the sky, making the Children jump back from surprise and the kids gasp.

"Sector V? What are you doing here? And where is Numbuh 1!" Numbuh 362 demanded, standing up despite her fears.

"We're here to help, as for Numbuh 1, he's coming," Numbuh 5 said, grinning and hiding something.

"Face it guys, nothing can hurt this thing, we used everything we had, and he still beat us!" Numbuh 116 said somberly, looking down. To their surprise, all of sector V laughed.

"Well then, I guess you couldn't do this then!" Numbuh 4 said and clenched his fists, fire spreading to them, making the other KND members gasp. Numbuh 2 made a air scooter, Numbuh 3 made a water whip and Numbuh 5 made a large body of ground shoot from the ground.

"Sectory V, how-" Numbuh 362 asked, but Numbuh 5 held up a finger to silence her.

"Long story, long explanation, don't ask, Kids Next Door attack!" she ordered to her sector and they all jumped at Zharad.

He laughed. "THIS AGAIN? PATHETIC," He roared and blasted them with the eye lasers again. Numbuh 5 and 3 threw their arms up, making a ice shield and a earth barrier after the ice. The beams exploded on contact and knocked the kids back. He laughed as the dust from the explosion rose, when suddenly, a small barrage of fireballs shot from it. The blasts exploded harmlessly on his skin. He laughed as the fire of Numbuh 4 came, shooting several fireballs at him. He laughed and slammed a fist into the ground, a massive crack head towards towards the kids.

They all backed away, when numbuh 5 got an idea. Luckily, since the crack was moving slowly to them, she whispered something to Numbuh 2. He nodded and pushed his hands back. Suddenly, he thrusted them forward, shooting Numbuh 5 over the crack and to the left of it. Once in place, she took her hands and started making a sign like she was trying to pry something apart and another crack appeared, heading towards the other crack. Almost like a miracle, the beginning hit the crack straight on, cancelling it out inches from the kids. Zharad growled and roared, making the ground below them shake. The strange thing was, when he roared, the air around him seemed to vibrate into ripples like in the water.

The kids fell down and on their backs with a grunt. They all looked up and saw Zharad lifting his foot above them. "ANY LAST WORDS BRATS!" he boomed, about to smash the 4 kids into paste.

Numbuh 5 chuckled. "Actually, yeah, Numbuh 1 we could use your help taking out the trash!" She shouted, smirking. Zharad cocked an eyebrow, if he HAD eyebrows that is, but suddenly, his eyes widened and he backed away, scared. Suddnely, Numbuh 1 jumped in front of the others, grinning with crossed arms.

"YOU!" Zharad shouted, pointing a claw at the young bald one. "YOU ARE THE ONE WHO REEKS OF AVATAR!" He screamed, but did not show any sign of fear.

The delightful Children were shocked, but got past it. "There is no way you're the avatar Uno! We've only seen you use earth!" They shouted, but immediatly gasped when they saw Numbuh 1s hands shrouded in flames and a water whip circling his body, standing on an air scooter. He grinned and looked over to them over his shoulder.

"You were saying?" he rolled over to the others and helped them up. "Are you guys ready to do this?"He asked, raising a fist.

They were shocked to say the least. "But, you're the avatar, you have to beat him!" Numbuh 2 said, confused.

Numbuh 1 chuckled nervously and looked up at the monster he was about to fight. "Well, aside from the fact it probably took everything in my ancestors power to beat him, I wouldn't have it any other way than me and my friends helping me save the world," He said, smiling warmly at them.

"You know, I realized something," Numbuh 2 said, getting their attention, "Since we've gotten the powers, there have been a lot of speeches on friendships and how we can do it," He said, and the others realized that he was right. "And trust me, their working! Lets beat him!" He shouted, getting in a fighting pose. They all nodded and got their elemetns ready, ready to fight the toughest and biggest battles of their lives.

"Kids Next Door! ATTACK!" He screamed and they all jumped at the mighty giant. Zharad chuckled and brought his claws up, ready to slice the 5 intruders in half. He was about to strike, when Numbuh 5 and 1 lifted their hands and two pillars shot forward, blocking the claws, then shot their hands forward, knocking him hand back. He growled and flew into the air, then disappeared for a second. Suddnely, the dark form was seen, divebombing towards our heroes. Before he was near the ground, he blasted them with eye beams, making them scatter. Suddenly, Zharad hit the ground with such a force the entire state seemed to shake beneath them. A large wave of ground shot towards the kids, knocking them high into the air, then plummeted into the ground.

They all looked up and saw a crater 3 times the size of the treehouse in front of them. Zharad rose from it growling and smiling. "AVATAR OR NOT, YOU WILL NOT BEAT ME," he said, and ran towards them, teeth bared. Numbuh 1 grimanced, but smiled nonetheless and looked at Numbuh 4, who smiled and nodded. They both reared back as through about to throw a baseball and thrusted their hands forward at the same time. Fire blasts erputed from them and conjoined into one large blast. Now normaly, if it was Numbuh 4 alone, it wouldn't leave a dent, but since it was conjoined with Avatar fire, it would leave more than a scartch.

The beams hit Zharad dead on, making him scream in pain and stumble back, falling down and crushing several houses. The KND members cheered as the Delightful children and Javier looked on in horror as the strongest creature they could awaken fell before them. Zharad got up, eyes flaring in rage, if they could get any redder anyway, and flew into the air, not going to dive bomb them, but get a better distance from the attacks. He opened the palm of his hand and several black orbs shot forward. When the orb hit the ground, it made a small explosion. They all grimanced and looked up at the hundreds of orbs heading towards them. "Um, numbuh 1, any ideas?" Numbuh 3 asked, scared.

He nodded, slightly scared. "Yes, I say we run!" he shouted and ran backwards. They all followed as the small bombs went off behind them, making them run faster. Suddnely, about a dozen orbs appeared in front of them, exploding on contact with the ground, making them get knocked back. They all looked up and saw several more coming towards them. "INCOMING!" Numbuh 1 shouted and the orbs exploded.

The delightful children laughed as they witnessed the explosions. "Too easy!" They shouted, and were silenced when they saw the earth barrier around them. Suddenly, it crumbled to the ground as Numbuh 5 swung her hands away.

"Quick thinking Numbuh 5, nice job!" Numbuh 1 shouted, as she laughed and gave him a thumbs up. They all heard Zharad roar.

"THINK YOU CAN ESCAPE FROM DEATH THAT EASILY? WELL THEN, TRY THIS!" he roared and flappled his wings, sending himself hurtling towards the kids. They all yelped and ran out of the way. As soon as she was in safty, Numbuh 3 got an ide. She looked back and moved her hands around, making the area Zharad was about to hit covered in water, then she blew on it a white mist coming from her mouth and the water changed into ice. Zharad couldn't stop in time and hit the ice full force, but didn't stop there, he skidded across and hit several houses.

It was almost comidic, which made the kids start laughing. The monster erupted from the rubble, growling loudly. Suddnely, his face looked surpisingly calm for someone who just got slammed into a house. The tentacles on his side suddenl twitched, and shot forward. It snapped at them like whips, and since there were about 2 dozen of them, it was harder to dodge. It suddenly hit Numbuh 2, making him cry out in pain. Suddnely, a whip snapped around his waste, squeezing him. Numbuh 4 growled and karate chopped several of them, cutting them off, but more of them growing back. He backflipped and cut the tentacle holding Numbuh 2.

Numbuh 2 gasped for breath and growled. "Any ideas on how to beat these things?" He asked, blocking a snap from a tencale with a gust of wind. 

Numbuh 4 grinned mischivously. "Actually yeah," He said and he whispered it in his ear. Numbuh 2 stood there shocked, amazed how Numbuh 4 could come up with such a good idea. Numbuh 2 then started swirling his arms, making decent sized tornadoes. Numbuh 4 started making fire come from his hands, and Numbuh 2 thossed his hands forward and Numbuh 4 shot the fire at the same time, combining with the tornadoes and making small fire tornadoes. Numbuh 2 then moved his hands to the side and the wind, the firy tornadoes following his movements. He used them to mow down the tentacles so that Zharad retracted them, growling.

"Face it you Freak! You can't beat us!" numbuh 1 shouted, pointing at Zharad.

He growled. "JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE THE AVATAR, THAT DOES NOT MEAN I CANNOT DESTROY YOU JUST THE SAME," he said and lunged for them again. Numbuh 1 shook his head and thrusted his hands forward, a fire beam and a water blast shot from them and hit Zharad in the head, making him scream in pain and get knocked back. He landed near the delightful Children, who ran up to him.

"Zharad, are you all right!" They houted in worry, not wanting to lose after coming al this way.

He groaned. "IT IS APPARENT HE IS STRONGER THAN ME, I NEED MORE POWER," He said. The kids were clueless as to what he meant, but nobody expected what had happened next. Zharad put his hand behind the children and opened it. Suddenly, 6 black tentacles shot from it and wrapped around the Delightful Children and javier. They all gasped and struggled to get out.

"What is the meaning of this?" They shouted in anger.

"I SAID I NEEDED POWER, AND YOU WILL BE THE ONES TO GIVE IT TO ME!" He shouted and something happened. The Tentacles shot back into his skin with the Children and Javier, them sinking into it like it was water. The screams were silenced. All was silent, for the kids were shocked to see what had happened. Zharad stood up, clenching his fist and laughing. "SO MUCH NEW POWER," He said, clenching his hands and they were engulfed in flames! They all gasped and Zharad forame a water Whip. "SO MANY WAYS TO DESTROY YOU ALL," he said, and grinned. "NOW THE FIGHT GETS STARTED..." He said, and laughed

Whoo...hope you all enjoyed this chapter, even more action in the next Chapter! i know Kellyclarkstongirl will like how I made Numbuh 1 the avatar .With Zharad absorbed the delightful children and he has his powers, it'll be even tougher to beat this monster now. Will they? Review, no flames, and you'll find out!


	20. The avatar and the Battle PRT 2

I do not own it, but the stories on my profile, i do

Zharad laughed triumphantly as he shot his hands into the air, covered in flames. "WELL NOW, IT SEEMS THE TABLES HAVE TURNED HAVEN'T THEY?" he boomed, leaning into the kids faces and almost knocking them off their feet by the breathing.

"So! That doesn't mean we still can't kick your butt!" Numbuh 1 shouted and threw a fireball at the creature, making Zharad flinch and hold his face in pain.

"YOU MAY STILL BE ABLE TO DEFEAT ME, BUT I STILL HOLD MORE POWER OVER YOU, THANKS TO THOSE LITTLE BRATS!" he shouted and threw his Hands into the air, covered in fire and thrusted them forward. They all gulped, but Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 3 jumped ahead of the gang and thrusted thier hands upward, making an icy shield that merely shattered on contact and made an explosion, knocking the kids back, battered and bruised, along with burned. They all got up, groaning and holding the areas burned, growling.

"Numbuh 1, how are we supposed to beat him when he has the powers of us and like everything else!" Numbuh 2 shouted, gripping his stomach.

"Just because he has more power, it doesn't mean he can beat us!" Numbuh 1 shouted and started swirling his arms around to create tornadoes like Numbuh2 did. Zharad looked on in confusion, then inhaled and exhaled loudly, making a massive tornado shoot forwardto the young avatar. He stopped swirling and looked at the tornado in shock, when it picked him up and flung him to the ground, a loud crack coming from him. He groaned and looked up, seeing the massive form of Zharad.

"ONCE YOU'RE OUT OF THE PICTURE, NOTHING CAN STOP ME FROM RULING THIS PATHETIC MUDBALL," He shouted and raised his foot to smash the operitive like a bug. In a last ditch effort, Numbuh 1 clapped his hands together, a pair of rock-like hands shot forward and held the foot up from smashing Numbuh 1, then pushed forward, kniocking Zharad off balence and making him fall tot he ground with the force of an earthquake and making the ground shake. Numbuh 1 propelled himself into the air with the air bender part of him and landed on Zharads chest. He glared into the eyes of the demon and set his hands ablaze.

"Okay! This ends now!" He screamed and was about to open fire on the monster, when Zharad opened his mouth and shot out a large blast of fire on him. When it ended, Numbuh 1 still had the fire in his hands, he coughed up some soot, then fell down. Zharad laughed triumphantly and grabbed him, then stood up, carrying Numbuh 1 by the leg. He lifted him into the air, then smacked him into the ground, making a small crater. He stompted forward, then slamme dhis foor onto the ground, making a massive boulder shoot from the ground.

Zharad smiled twistedly."TIME TO END THIS," He said, when suddenly, a beam of fire shot forward and hit the boulder, making a good portion of it explode. He looked down in surprise, and Saw the other benders in front of Numbuh 1, protectivly.

"You want him? You gotta go through us," Numbuh 5 said, getting ready to attack if necessary.

Zharad laughed and looked down at the fetal attempt to stop him. "SO BE IT," he said and shot his wings open, then shot him into air, making them all crane their necks up. Suddenly, a red figure appeared. It was Zharad, completely covered in flames and coming down on the kids like a meteor. They all gasped and jumped out of the way, numbuh 5 carrying Numbuh 1 away from danger.

Zharad hit the ground full force, making a large ball of fire shoot forward towards all directions and knocking all the kids into the air, screaming in pain. Zharad flew from the crater, laughing. Suddenly, a water whip shot forward and snapped him in the face. He blinked. "WHAT WAS THAT? YOU CALL THAT LITTLE DRIP AN ATTACK, NOW THIS IS AN ATTACK," He shouted and lifted his hands into the air, then started spinning them in circles around each other, creating several amounts of water to gather. He lifted it high above his head and slammed it into the ground, crating a humoungous tidal wave to shoot forward. The kids gulped and wracked their minds. Suddenly, Numbuh 5 snapped her finger and slammed one foot in front of her, then lifted her arms like she was throwing something upward, and a large rock barrier shot upward, then she pressed her hands together and held them like that, as if trying to hold something from getting in.

The wave hit full force and Numbuh 5 jerked backward, and groaned, trying to hold the wall up. The wave ended, and she fell to the ground, panting and trying to catch her breath as the rock wall crumbled to rubble. "You okay Numbuh 5?" Numbuh 2 asked, running up to her.

"Yeah...don't worry 'bout Numbuh 5, just keep him busy until Numbuh 1 wakes up," She gasped, then got up.

Numbuh 4 suddenly jumped ahead of them, grinning. "I can do just that," He said and his hands burst into flames. He yelled and launched them at the monster, who just took a step back to avoid them. He rolled his eyes and his hands burst into flames. Numbuh 4 didn't show any signs of fear as Zharad launched them forward, intending to anniliate the austrailian firebender. Numbuh 4 rolled out of the way and started running towards him. Zharad looked at him, confused. Suddenly, Numbuh 4 pointed his hands to the ground and let out a large burst of fire, enough to launch him high into the air that would make Numbuh 2 proud. Suddenly, Zharad looked down and saw numbuh 2, shooting Numbuh 3 into the air with numbuh 4.

He laughed, after all, what could a water bender and a fire bender do to him, especially these two? His answer came quickly, as Numbuh 4 landed on his shoulder, and Numbuh 3 the other. They both nodded and Numbuh 4s shot fire at her! Numbuh 3 swirled her arms around and made a large bulb of water to shoot forward. hitting each other in front of Zharads face and making a loud hissing, along with a large smokescreen. Zharad took a step back in surprise, and Numbuh 5 did her part. She slammed a foot and both her hands ito the ground, making a large wave of ground to shoot forward and knock the surpsied giant off his feet and onto the ground, a large earthquake after it.

Suddenly, a loud roar resentated from Zharad an dhe shot up, malice in his eyes. "ENOUGH!" He shouted and opened his mouth, a blast of fire shooting forward and hitting the kids, knocking them back. "YOU THINK YOU LITTLE BRATS HAVE WHAT IT TAKES TO BEAT ME!" He screamed and blasted them with lasors. "IN FACT, AS SOON AS I'M THROUGH WITH YOU, I WILL _DESTROY _THIS MUDBALL AND RULE THE VERY UNIVERSE!" He screamed once again. He slammed his foot into the ground, making a large body of ground to shoot forward and over the kids. "THIS ENDS NOW," He roared and was about to crush the children.

Suddenly, as though hope were lost, a large blast of fire shot forward and demolished the ground, making them all gasp and look at where it came from

It was Numbuh 1.

He grinned at them, then crossed his arms. "Whats the matter Zharad, can't beat the avatar, so you have to pick on my friends? Well then, how about a challenge?" He asked , not changing his postiton. Zharad roared and charged at him, full of anger. Numbuh 1 rolled to the side, making him miss completely. Numbuh 1 slammed his foot on the ground, making a boulder come out, then kicked it, hitting the backside of Zharad and making him growl in pain. He turned around, then shot the lasers at him, making Numbuh 1 shoot his hand sup in an attempt to make an ice shield form, but making it blow up, knocking Numbuh 1 into the air and onto the ground.

Zharad stepped forward, then opened his mouth and a line of fire, looking similar to that of a dragon shot forward, about to hit the avatar. Numbuh 1 saw this and thrusted his hand forward, a water dragon creeping from his hand and hitting the fire dragon full force, making another smoke screen. When it cleared, Numbuh 1 was nowhere to be found. He suddenly felt a draft and turned to see Numbuh 1 shooting several air balls at him. Zharad growled and went to pick up him, when numbuh 1 thrusted his arm forward, a mist of water hitting his arm and freezing it. Numbuh 1 then slammed the ground with his foot and made a boulder shatter his arm and making Zharad scream in pain. He looked at his now missing hand and growled.

The tentacles on the side of his head shot forward and snapped at numbuh 1, making him jump, giving Zharad the opportunity he need. With his remaingin hand, he scooped him up and brought him up to eye level.

"HAVING ALL THAT POWER, ITS A BURDEN, ISN'T IT CHILD!" He shouted, about to squeeze him to death. Numbuh 1 thought, then looked at him.

"No, its not, its how you use it, now let me show you the proper way!" He shouted and started shaking. Suddenly, it seemed as though he was surrounded by fire, and he screamed as Zharads hand exploded in a blast of fire. Zharad screamed and saw Numbuh 1 run over to the others. "Okay Gang! All together!" He shouted, and suddenly started glowing white. He shot a white beam, obviiously a combination of all his elements and hit Zharad, making him scream louder in pain. "Guys! I need your help too! Open Fire!" He screamed, and without hesitation, the kids jumped to his sides and let loose their elements. The fire, wind, water, and ground pillars melded with the white beam and hit Zharad, making him scream in pain once more.

After a few minutes of lasers, the silouette of Zharad began to chip away."NO, I CANNOT GO OUT LIKE THIS! I AM ZHARAD, I AM ZHARAD!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, and the entire figure that was once Zharad was gone.

Suddenly, from the figure, 6 people came out, groaning. The kids immediatley realized they were the the delightful children and Javier. The clouds cleared up, shining light everywhere and shwing the shocked faces of the kids. it took them a while to realize what had happened.

Zharad was dead.

Once it went through their minds, they jumped into the air and cheered. Numbuh 3 locked Numbuh 4 in a tight hug, Numbuh 5 and 1 high fived and 2 pumped his hands into the air.

"We did it! We actually did it!" Numbuh 2 shouted, trying to throw air gusts into the air in triumph, but nothing came out. Curious, Numbuh 4 tried igniting his hands, but nothing. "What happened?"

"Hmmmm, I think that final attack took all the powers out of us," numbuh 1 said, looking at his hands. They were all silent, when they shrugged.

"As long as we defeated Zharad, its okay," Numbuh 5 said, trying to make the best of the situation. They all nodded, and was suddenly picked up into the air by the KND behind them, cheering their names repetidly. 

"Congratulations Sector V, in honor of your bavory in battle and taking down an enemy that the moonbase could not take down, we of the Kids Next Door would like to award Sector V, these medals," Numbuh 362 said up at moonbase headquarters, holding up 5 gold medals, which Sector V took.

"Thank you Numbuh 362," Numbuh 1 said, saluting her along with his other members.

"No, thank you," She said, saluting them back

Soon, the kids were heading back to the treehouse, which had been repaired with thanks to Numbuh 211, 332, and several others. Numbuh 4 sighed and looked out the window. "Man, I'm kinda glad that everything is back to normal," He said.

"Yeah I guess, I guess so, but I will miss my powers..." Numbuh 2 said. Soon, they were in front of the new improved treehouse.

"Well, lets go, I'm tired," Numbuh 1 said, when suddenly, a large rumbling was felt.

"NIGEL UNO!" A female voice screamed, making him cringe.

"Yes Lizzie?" he asked, and gasped, there was a large crack from where Lizzie was, heading towards him.

"And just where do you think you've been? I've been worried sick! You haven't returned my calls or anything!" She shoted, the crack slightly bigger. They all felt a gust of wind, and they all looked up on a roof, seeing Numbuh 2s little brother, the Tommy.

"Evil Doers Beware! For you are no match are no match for the awesome new power of...the Tommy!" He shouted, shooting his hands , a large gust of wind to appear and knock his cape into the air. Numbuh 2 gaped, unable to find the right words.

Suddenly, a fireball shot out a roof of a house. Numbuh 4 gasped. "Thats MY house!" He screamed and ran, his friends close behind. He skidded to a halt, and eyes widened. Joey was in the middle of the floor, but something was wrong. Fire was in his hands.

Numbuh 1 and 5 shooko their heads in annoyance, then a light chuckled. "Here we go again," They said at the same time,t hen laughed.

_**THE END**_

Woot! Thats the end of one of my best stories so far! I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I liked writing it. Since there was so many reveiws, I don't think I could name them all, but you all know who you are! Peace out everyone!


End file.
